Anécdotas de una sanadora
by Montielowsky
Summary: El avatar es una sanadora recien egresada y con diferentes aventuras en puerta. AU actualidad.
1. Chapter 1

Es el año 2015 en la ciudad con el avance tecnológico más grande, Ciudad Republica. Mi nombre es Korra Water-Tribe y soy el Avatar.

Toda mi vida la he vivido con mis maestros quienes me enseñaron a dominar los elementos, voy a la universidad de la Ciudad donde estudio Medicina Espiritual. Estoy a punto de recibir mi título de Sanadora, amo el café y me desvelo a diario. Gracias a mis entrenamientos no he perdido la cordura y bueno también gracias a mis amigos. Mako, Bolin, Opal y Asami…la más hermosa chica que he visto en este lugar. Mako estudió en la Academia de Policías de la ciudad, Bolin y Opal son artistas, actor y escritora respectivamente. Mientras que la hermosa Asami es ingeniero, acaba de tomar las riendas de la empresa que su padre fundó en su juventud, Future Industries. Si hay algo con bases tecnológicas, o sea casi todo en este mundo, Future Industries es la marca que lo creó. Los chicos ya tienen pensado que harán de sus vidas de ahora en adelante. Mako junto a los hermanos de Opal son policías que buscan llegar a ser detectives lo más pronto posible, Bolin y Opal se irán de viaje a conocer distintos lugares que mencionaron pero no recuerdo sus nombres. Solo sé que hablaban de mucho verde. Mientras Asami heredaría la compañía de su padre quien falleció hace algunos años. A pesar de eso, nunca se derrotó. Quizás el saber que no había nadie que la protegiera como su padre la motivaba a ser tan grande como su apellido, Sato. Yo empezaré a trabajar en el hospital de la Ciudad como sanadora. Todos los viernes desde que éramos jóvenes, más jóvenes, pactamos reunirnos en un bar cercano a el edificio que todos compartimos. Opal, Asami y yo vivimos juntas, mientras que Wing, Wei, Mako y Bolin, en otro departamento. Estamos empezando a independizarnos y así estamos por el momento. Bolin y Opal tienen planes de vivir juntos cuando regresen de sus vacaciones. Así que Asami y yo nos quedaremos con el Apartamento. Mako dijo que se iría a vivir cerca de la jefatura a un pequeño departamento de bajo costo. Aun así seguiremos viéndonos los viernes, al menos eso espero. Como avatar mi deber es mantener el equilibrio del mundo pero si mi mundo está en desequilibrio ¿Cómo equilibrare el mundo de los demás? Es una respuesta que tendré una vez que la encuentre. A mis 21 años todo está empezando a acomodándose en su sitio. Tuve una relación con Mako que no funcionó, después entendí que fue porque no me gustaba en realidad. Terminamos bien, somos amigos pero siempre se crea un espacio. Asami también salió unas semanas con Mako y así fue como nos hicimos tan buenas amigas unas semanas después o al menos eso creía. Asami y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. Nos divertíamos, tomábamos unos tragos y nunca nos embriagamos desde aquella vez de hace unos meses.

Estábamos en un bar y era viernes pero todos se habían ido a descansar. Ella y yo seguimos, habíamos comprado una botella de un licor demasiado fuerte. Queríamos divertirnos. Llegamos a nuestro apartamento y Opal se había ido con Bolin. Estábamos solas. Seguimos bebiendo y después todo fue borroso. Cuando despertamos estábamos desnudas en la cama. Hasta ahora no recuerdo que pasó a ciencia cierto pero creo que está bastante claro. Siempre la he visto como una mujer muy guapa y no me sorprendería que esa noche se lo haya dicho. Ella no me rechazó pero tampoco me ha tratado igual que antes. Ahora Asami es un poco distante y yo no lucho por llamar su atención, me da un poco de vergüenza pensar el daño que le hice a nuestra amistad por aquella noche. Yo la quiero, ella me gusta pero nunca se lo diría a no ser que haya alcohol de por medio o esté segura que ella se siente igual que yo. Soy el avatar, el ser más poderoso del planeta y le tengo miedo a confesarle mis sentimientos una persona y que ésta no me corresponda ¡Vaya cliché!

Me han llamado para cumplir deberes de Avatar pero nada que sea lo suficientemente complicado como las aventuras de mi anterior vida. La mayor parte de mi tiempo me la he pasado estudiando para ser una excelente sanadora. Es una carrera muy larga pero empecé desde temprano, creo que ser el avatar tiene sus ventajas. O quizás soy muy buena. Eso de la modestia no es lo mío. Sé que muchos compañeros a pesar de ser más viejos que yo, no tienen lo necesario. No saben hacerlo y a mí nunca me ha gustado perder, entonces creo que sí, soy muy buena y por eso empecé antes en la escuela de medicina espiritual. Mi tiempo de Avatar solo lo utilizo cuando me necesitan. Quizás cuando termine mi servicio en el hospital vaya a zonas de pobreza extrema a ayudar. Pues eso es lo que hace un avatar ¿no?

Acabo de regresar del hospital al apartamento que compartimos Asami, Opal y yo. Es un lugar amplio con un estilo minimalista, Asami ama la naturaleza. Todos sus desarrollos tecnológicos son poco dañinos al ambiente, la mayoría de poca o nula contaminación. Hay ficuses en todos lados, Bonsáis, cuadros de cosas verdes y naturales, lámparas ecológicas en cada pared y estante del lugar. Creo que si Asa mi pudiera tener un árbol en la sala, lo tendría. Todo es blanco, verde y reciclado. Cuando cerré la puerta me dirigí directamente al sofá de piel sintética que Asami había elegido con Opal que combinaba perfectamente con todo el lugar. Me acosté en el con los pies sobre la mesa baja del centro de la sala de madera color chocolate. "Asami es casi como un hippie, un sexy hippie que huele delicioso y es además una probable prodigio. A los 8 años armó su primer motor por su cuenta, además estudió artes marciales desde chica y es muy hermosa también. ¡Demonios! Debo dejar de hacer eso, ella no se siente igual por mí. He notado que últimamente habla mucho de una chica ¿Será que están saliendo? Su nombre es algo así como de un soldado o quizás de perro, Kuvira. ¿Quién le pone así a una persona? Aunque imagino que debe ser alguien sexy, si Asami de verdad está saliendo con ella, debe ser alguien igual que ella. ¡Detente Korra, deja de pensar en ella! Aggh… Tengo hambre, debería cocinar algo". Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la cocina. Abrí el frigorífico y solo había comida de Asami. "debería ir a comprar más comida de verdad. Ella es la vegana, no yo. A mí no me gusta comer pasto como ella". Escuche el seguro de la puerta y unas risas así que cerré el frigorífico y me dirigí al recibidor. Vi que era ella con una mujer que no pasaba de los 25 años, morena y cara de pocos amigos aunque venia riendo con Asami. Tenía una seña peculiar, un lunar cerca de su ojo derecho.

¡Korra! No sabía que estabas aquí. Ella es Kuvira.

Hola, Capitana Kuvira Beifong –Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí con cierto porte marcial. Realmente su nombre le hacía honor a su cara. Es militar- he escuchado mucho de ti, Korra. Asami, no deja de hablar de ti.

Kuvira, no digas esas cosas. Va a pensar que soy algún tipo de acosadora.

Igualmente un gusto, Doctora Korra Water-Tribe. ¿Eres familiar de Opal Beifong? Nunca había escuchado de ti.

Sí, soy algo así como su hermana adoptiva. Su me adoptó cuando era más joven. Opal y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, siempre creyó que quería quitarle su lugar como hija de Su.

De acuerdo, suficientes preguntas por hoy, Korra ¿Te quedarás a comer con nosotras?

No, iré a comprar unas hamburguesas, algo que tenga mucha carne. Volveré como en una hora. Comeré afuera, además no quiero importunar.

Oh, Korra no interrumpirías nada. Solo vinimos a almorzar. Kuvira tiene que regresar a su trabajo y yo tengo que revisar unos planos para el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando con Kuvira.

No, está bien, volveré luego.

Terminé la conversación ahí, tomé mis llaves y me fui a la primera tienda de hamburguesas a unas cuadras del edificio. "Diablos, es sexy. Demasiado sexy. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que competiré con eso? No es que yo esté mal, pero ¡wow! Ella realmente asusta" pensé hasta que llegó el camarero a tomar mi orden. Pedí dos hamburguesas dobles, con extra queso y tocino para llevar, ni loca iba a dejar a Asami sola con ella. La espera parecía eterna pero solo tardaron 10 minutos en entregarme mis alimentos y cuando salí del lugar caminé lo más rápido que pude al apartamento. Cuando iba a entrar me detuve en la puerta y escuche un poco de lo que hablaban mientras sacaba mis llaves de mi bolsillo

Deberías decirle cómo te sientes

No lo sé, me asusta que piense de mí si lo hago.

Seguramente se siente igual que tú, ¿viste su reacción cuando me vio?

Quizás estaba distorsionado el sonido, o quizás estaba alucinando pero pienso que estaban hablando de mi ¿Asami siente lo mismo por mí? Las llaves se cayeron de mis manos y escuche claramente como Asami le decía a Kuvira "Ya volvió ¿Será que nos escuchó?" abrí la puerta y caminé por el recibidor hasta la sala donde estaban ellas en el sofá.

Volví, traje dos hamburguesas. ¿Quieres Kuvira? No te ves del tipo come pasto como Asami.

¡Hey, estoy aqui!- protestó la hermosa mujer y yo reí.

Claro que acepto. Lo siento Asami pero tiene razón, es solo pasto- Kuvira esbozó una sonrisa y me siguió a la cocina para tomar una hamburguesa.-Gracias por la comida de verdad. No entiendo como Asami puede vivir sin carne

¡Ni yo tampoco, la carne es deliciosa!

Engullí la hamburguesa en 3 mordidas, mis papas fritas y mi refresco dietético. Kuvira es divertida aunque su aspecto de militar no la hacía parecerlo. Estuvo unos minutos más después de comer hasta que se fue. La acompañamos a la puerta y nos despedimos de ella.

Bien, debo empezar a revisar estos planos, estaré en mi oficina- Dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

Asami…

¿Sí?- giró de nuevo hacia mi

¿Te importaría quedarte unos minutos más conmigo?

Por supuesto que no, vamos al sillón.

Caminamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón. Podía percibir en su cara un poco de nerviosismo e incomodidad y quizás un poco de timidez. Por mi parte, yo moria por decirle, por preguntarle porque actúa de esa manera cuando está conmigo y porqué siempre que estamos solas se encierra en su oficina.

Entonces…

Entonces… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme Korra?

Si… pero no sé cómo hacerlo. La verdad es que no sé cuál será tu respuesta.

Pruébame

Bien… - le di un mordisco en el brazo. Ella gritó y yo reí.

¡Auuchh! ¡No era lo que tenía en mente!

Lo sé pero quería romper la tensión. Sabes, desde aquella noche hace algunos meses tú ya no eres la misma conmigo Asami, eso me preocupa. Eres mi amiga y yo… te quiero… como una amiga.

Si… Korra… yo igual te quiero… como amiga… disculpa pero debo ir a mi oficina a revisar esos planos, son algo importantes.

Parecía que le molestó lo que le pregunté porque corrió a su oficina. Me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía muchos capítulos de mis libros de sanación que repasar para mañana en el hospital. Leía y leía y nada se me quedaba, no entendía la reacción de Asami "Quizás me odia, soy una tonta nunca debí preguntarle. Las cosas ya iban mejor entre nosotras y voy yo y la…" sonó la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Adelante

Hey… solo vine a decirte que todo está bien entre nosotras. Lo de esa noche fue… un error. No debió pasar.

Asami… yo… -"Le digo, no le digo" pensé- yo… lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder, no quiero perderte.- Me levanté de mi escritorio y la abracé "Eres una cobarde, Korra. Dile que la quieres y no como tu amiga"- gracias por venir, la duda me estaba matando.

Te quiero Korra y mucho. Eres la única que me entiende. Cuando pasó lo de mi padre nunca me dejaste sola. Estuviste para mí en todo momento. Me abrazaste hasta que me quedaba dormida llorando su muerte. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

Sus palabras me helaron "¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Lo estoy mal interpretando? Quizás sí debería decirle" pensé sin soltarla, no quería soltarla. El sentir su aroma tan cerca de mí me llenaba de felicidad, de emoción y una sensación que me hacía sentir bien.

Di algo, me siento estúpida diciéndote esto y que tú te quedes en silencio- Dijo nerviosa sin soltarme aun.

Yo igual te quiero Sam, muchísimo y también eres muy importante para mí- mis mejillas me traicionaron y se pusieron rojas. Me separe de ella y sentí el calor de su aliento en mi rostro. Estaba tan cerca de mí que creí que la besaría.

Gracias Korra. Debo seguir trabajando…

Sí, yo también.- La dejé ir y no quería hacerlo, quería seguir sintiendo su cuerpo cerca del mío pero una vez que se fue una sonrisa boba salió sin pedir permiso en mi cara.- Olvidé mencionar que estoy enamorada de ti, Sam.

En la mañana siguiente estaba en el hospital de la ciudad y un Sanador especialista me hacía la vida imposible "Doctora Water-Tribe, vaya a ver al paciente de la cama 6. Necesitará especial atención en su brazo izquierdo. Tiene una quemadura de segundo grado que dañó parcialmente su función motora y sensitiva.", "Doctora Water-Tribe, ¿sería tan amable de llenar estos expedientes?", "Doctora Water- Tribe, necesito que se quede de guardia en trauma, tenemos muchos pacientes en shock, después del atentado al Centro Cultural de la Ciudad" y no me mal entiendan, amo mi trabajo pero ese hombre me exaspera. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y bajé a la cafetería del hospital y estaba lleno de gente como siempre. Compré un sándwich sencillo y un refresco dietético.

Doctora Water-Tribe, un placer. Mi nombre es Yoko, soy la asistente del Council Ki. El motivo de mi visita es… ¿Me puedo sentar?- Dijo la mujer de cabellera negra, larga, piel clara y ojos cafés y sonrisa eterna

Por supuesto, tome asiento por favor.

Gracias, le decía que el motivo de mi visita es hacerle una invitación a un evento que estamos organizando para recaudar fondos de ayuda a los niños desamparados de las demás naciones, y el council supuso que usted siendo el Avatar estaría feliz de acompañarnos en esta noble causa.

Por supuesto que sí, ahí estaré siempre y cuando no tenga que venir a trabajar. En ese caso, preferiré venir a aquí a ayudar con los pacientes.

Por supuesto, el evento viene especificado en esta invitación, puede llevar a una persona más si gusta.- cuando dijo esto, sacó de su maletín una invitación muy graciosa para mi gusto, pues tenía forma de un salón de fiestas de color plateado. La abrí y el evento era de noche en esa misma semana.- ahí estaré. Es mi día libre

¡Excelente! El council estará más que feliz con su presencia en el evento. ¡Que tenga buen día!

La mujer se puso de pie y se marchó rápidamente. No quería ir pero me imagino que Asami también debe estar invitada así que le diré que vayamos juntas al evento. Después de todo, somos amigas y ella tiene su Satomovil. A mí no se me da eso la conducción así que prefiero andar en bicicleta. Después de algunas horas salí del hospital y me fui al apartamento. Cuando llegué noté que la puerta estaba abierta "¡Asami!" fue lo primero que pensé así que entre directamente con posición de pelea.

¿Hola?- Pregunté pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Asami?

Y de nuevo no hubo respuesta, seguí avanzando y lo que vi no tenía lógica, todo estaba desordenado y había algo escrito en un muro. Era un mensaje para mí, Asami fue secuestrada.

Tenemos a la chica, encuéntranos bajo el puente Avatar Aang a la media noche. "Fuerza Ciudadana por la paz"- "Fuerza Ciudadana por la paz" pensé- Se arrepentirán de esto…


	2. Chapter 2: El rescate

**CAPITULO II**

Después de 14 horas.

Después de catorce horas de dejar que la policía de la ciudad investigara algo de ella decidí que era momento de hacer algo. No estaba segura de que pasaría pero si tenía una certeza: "la voy a encontrar así tenga que revisar hasta la última roca de esta ciudad" pensé llena de coraje mientras salía del apartamento sin rumbo fijo. Había amanecido hacía un par de horas. Era un día soleado, mucha gente por todos lados y a nadie parecía importarle lo que había sucedido. Era como si no hubiese pasado nada. Los titulares de los diarios citaban: "Sigue la búsqueda por la conocida heredera del magnate fallecido Hiroshi Sato". Solo le habían dedicado un artículo a la recién nombrada CEO de la compañía Future Industries que relataba empíricamente cómo habían sucedido los hechos en su apartamento y cómo iba avanzando la investigación a grandes rasgos pues una investigación en curso no se podía discutir abiertamente en los medios de comunicación. Después de caminar sin rumbo fijo por unos minutos recordé que mi padre había enviado a mi fiel Naga en barco a la ciudad. Más certeramente al Templo del Aire donde el hijo del anterior avatar vivía. Pasé parte de mi adolescencia estudiando con él las técnicas adecuadas del aire control. Tenzin, era como un padre para mí. No había mas tiempo que perder, de la desesperación corrí al muelle y me lancé al agua. Ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de quitarme las ropas del día anterior pues seguía con mi pijama quirúrgica de sanadora color azul marino. El día anterior el sanador residente me había pedido asistirlo en algunos procedimientos quirúrgicos sencillos: Apendicetomías, laparoscopías de rutina y una que otra sutura de heridas graves en el quirófano solo después de haber terminado los procedimientos de limpieza de las heridas pues aún era una practicante y dejarme realizar todo eso yo sola sería una irresponsabilidad de su parte. Había pasado con mi uniforme quirúrgico las últimas cuatro horas de trabajo del día anterior así que regresé al apartamento así. Estaba muerta de cansancio hasta que descubrí lo que había pasado.

Nadé hasta la orilla del templo y salí con ayuda de mi control. Me sequé con aire y llamé a mi amiga.

-¡Naga!- Grité y luego le silbé con todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron.

Un enorme animal blanco con la lengua de fuera corrió en mi dirección y la abracé.

-Me da gusto verte vieja amiga.- le dije mientras le rascaba el cuello y ella me lamía la cara después de haberme tirado al suelo.- Es hora de irnos, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Me levanté, subí a su lomo y nos pusimos en marcha. Salto al agua y antes de entrar le hice una burbuja de aire y dejé sus patas fuera de la burbuja para que nadara. Llegamos al muelle y nos saqué con ayuda del agua y nos dirigimos al apartamento. El caos que provoqué en las calles era lo que menos me importaba, muchos satomoviles casi colisionaron al ver tan grande animal corriendo por las calles. Era difícil pensar que alguien trajera un animal para moverse en las calles cuando andar en un satomovil era más sencillo y lo que la gente normal haría. Por suerte yo no soy una persona normal. Llegamos al apartamento y tomé una blusa de Asami y se la di a olfatear a Naga quien estaba abajo pues no podría entrar al edificio sin destruirlo. Y rápidamente sintió un aroma y empezó a seguirlo. El rastro nos guió a un edificio abandonado con una marca de tres líneas: Dos perpendiculares y una paralela del lado izquierdo y un ave volando de esta línea.

-Creo que no hay que ser muy listo para entender lo que significa ¿verdad, chica?- Le dije a mi fiel amiga.- Creo que es hora de pedir refuerzos. Saque mi nuevo Smartphone que Asami me había regalado y no usaba hasta ese momento y le marque a Mako.

-Viejo, necesito tu ayuda. Escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir.

Le explique donde estaba y como había llegado ahí. Él le diría a la jefa de policías que había seguido una pista de 'una denuncia anónima' y así había encontrado el escondite de la Alianza por la justicia. Entre al edificio y estaba oscuro, húmedo, sucio así que con la linterna de mi teléfono iluminé el camino. Llegue a unas escaleras donde escuchaba risas y las seguí. Sabía lo que pasaría después.

-El riquillo pagó buen dinero para tener a esta niña rica estúpida guardada aquí… quizás podríamos divertirnos un rato con ella, ya sabes.- dijo un hombre con un tatuaje en el rostro con forma de piel desgarrada.

-El anciano dijo que tenía que estar a salvo. ¿Ya la alimentaste?- respondió el otro que tenía un bigote muy feo y disparejo.

-No, lo haré luego de ver el juego de pro-bending de esta noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará aquí?

-El tiempo que el viejo nos pague.

Asami estaba ahí y estaba bien según estos tipejos. "Pero ¿quién es el viejo?" pensé hasta que escuche ruidos de pasos detrás de mi "¡Demonios!" reaccioné.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!- gritó el hombre detrás de mi lanzándome una llamarada.

Respondí la pelea pateándole el trasero (no de manera literal) con fuego control pues a pesar de ser maestra agua, el fuego era un elemento con que mis destrezas físicas se llevaban bien. Sentí que una roca me golpeo la espalda y lancé un golpe de aire que hizo que el otro hombre se estrellara contra un muro donde lo atrapé con rocas. Y me acerqué a él con una flama de fuego en mi puño.

-Eres el avatar- rió de mí. Era el mismo asqueroso hombre del tatuaje en la cara

-¿Dónde está la chica? No preguntaré de nuevo- le acerque la flama a su rostro para que sintiera el calor más cerca de su cara.- no querrás que ese horrible tatuaje sea de verdad…

-¡Tranquila Avatar… esta allá atrás!- respondió nervioso mientras creía que mojaría sus pantalones. Corrí dejándolo ahí pegado en la pared sin que pudiera moverse ni hacer tierra control. crucé la puerta y ahí estaba el otro hombre con bigote feo. Fui directamente a atacarlo y el respondí su ataque con un control que nunca había visto antes: el podía sacar espinas de su piel, no entendía que estaba pasando. Levante una roca que atrapó todas las espinas excepto dos que me dieron en el músculo trícep lateral del brazo izquierdo y en el músculo femoral en su parte superior del lado izquierdo. Dolía horrores pero seguí atacando hasta que logré desmayarlo con el golpe de una roca en la cabeza y me quité las espinas que parecian de algún tipo de plástico duro. Lo atrape con rocas pues él era un maestro del que nunca había visto o escuchado antes. Necesitaba saber qué tipo de control estaba usando y porqué nunca lo había visto antes. Crucé una puerta de metal muy vieja y ahí estaba ella con los ojos vendados y bien amarrada porque como buena peleadora debió de golpear muy fuerte a alguno de ellos. Lo importante era que estaba a salvo y que nadie la heriría de nuevo. Solo tenía un golpe en la cabeza pero nada grave.

-¡Asami!- me acerqué y le desamarré

-¿Korra, qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti, me alegro que estés bien. Estaba muy preocupada.

Por la puerta entraron Mako, Wing, Wei y la Lin Beifong junto a un escuadrón de varios policías.

-¿Estas bien niña? Preguntó la gruñona maestra metal.

-Si, Señora. Estoy bien.- Respondió Asami mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-No me llames señora. Vamos, hay que sacarte de aquí.

-Cuidado con el hombre que está atrapado en el suelo, tiene un control que nunca había visto antes.

-Nos encargaremos de él. ¿Qué tipo de control?- respondió la jefa Beifong.

-Uno que no había visto antes, lanza espinas de su cuerpo.- tome una espina de la roca que usé para cubrirme hacía unos minutos.

-Vaya… esto es nuevo. Hablaré con Tenzin para ver si sabe algo de esto. Lleva a la chica al hospital. Los llevaremos a interrogatorio para saber quién está detrás de esto.

-¿Soy sanadora recuerdas? Yo me encargo de ella.

-Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño golpe y un choque eléctrico. Ellos quedaron peor que yo, no me fui sin golpear a algunos de ellos- fanfarroneó la joven CEO.

-No lo dudo niña, he escuchado que eres dura.- reconoció la jefa de policía con una sonrisa burlona en su cara y sus brazos cruzados.- Anda a casa. Te mantendremos informada de cómo sigue la investigación.

Llegamos afuera del edificio y ahí estaba Naga esperándome.

-¿Trajiste a tu perro oso polar?- preguntó la CEO con una expresión que denotaba su evidente sorpresa a ver tan grande animal.

-Sin ella nunca te habría encontrado. Además no sé conducir.- reí mientras le rascaba el cuello a la hermosa cachorra.

-En ese caso, gracias Naga- sonrió- Gracias Korra.- me dio un besito inocente en la mejilla toda llena de polvo y sudor y dejo la impresión del poco labial rojo que le quedaba en los labios.

La ayude a subir al lomo de Naga y nos fuimos al apartamento. Estaba todo desordenado pero aun así la acosté en el sillón y fui por agua a la cocina.

-Necesitaré que te desvistas, necesito revisarte.- debo admitir que fue un plan con maña pero el examen de exploración física es importante para una excelente anamnesis así que era una buena excusa y lo haría con toda la ética profesional de una buena sanadora aunque disfrutar de la vista no era un pecado. Se llenó el recipiente con agua y volví donde estaba ella. Luchaba para quitarse las ropas de trabajo que traía del día anterior así que le ofrecí mi ayuda.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-No, estoy bien. Solo estoy entumecida de haber estado tantas horas en la misma posición y amarrada.

Logró deshacerse de sus ropas y se quedó con su ropa interior. El resto de su cuerpo era igual de pálido a como lo recordaba de aquella mañana después de la noche de mala copa solo que ahora tenía algunos golpes. Asami se había hecho un tatuaje del logo de su compañía en el costado izquierdo, era sexy.

-Eso es nuevo. Se te ve bien.- le dije señalando su tatuaje.

-Sí, me lo hice hace un par de semanas.- me sonrió mientras me respondía y sonreí de vuelta. Era bonito y luché conmigo misma para no sonrojarme al ver su cuerpo.

-Empecemos de una vez, está empezando a oscurecer y no queremos que te resfríes.- empecé revisando con el agua cada parte de su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Parecía que todo estaba en orden.- Todo está bien, los moretones se irán disminuyendo poco a poco con el agua.

Seguí manejando el elemento hasta que ya casi no se vieran los moretones. Ella se quedó inmóvil y tenía una expresión extraña.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté sin detenerme.

-Sí, solo que me haces cosquillas.- rió

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues al ataque!- mientras le hacía más cosquillas con el agua y seguía riendo hasta que hizo un ruido extraño con su nariz y me detuve para reírme de su risa.

-¡No puedo creer que seas de esas personas que hacen ruidos extraños al reírse demasiado!- me burlé doblándome de risa y ella parecía un tomate de tan roja que estaba.

-Korra, no le digas a nadie.- suplicó.

-Esto vale oro, claro que lo deben saber todos- seguía riéndome de su risa. Casi me faltaba el aire y me salían lágrimas de los ojos. Saqué mi Smartphone y marque a Bolin.

-Maldigo la hora en que te regalé ese aparato- dijo con un tono tímido la CEO aun en ropa interior.

-¿Bo? Es Korra… no vas a creer lo que pasó- le dije entre risas al maestro lava.

A la mañana siguiente la acompañé a la jefatura de policías en su satomovil después de regresar a Naga al Templo del Aire. Ella se quedó a declarar y yo tuve que regresar a mi trabajo. Todo el día estuve recibiendo pacientes, uno tras otro. Al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y Asami me había traído comida junto con Kuvira, me estaban esperando en la cafetería según el mensaje que llegó al celular. Bajé lo más rápido que pude y ahí estaban así que me acerqué a ellas.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

\- Pues quise traerte la carne que tanto te gusta y Kuvira insistió en acompañarme.

-No quiero que a la jefa de mis proyectos le rapten de nuevo y se atrase más la producción de las tecnologías para mis chicos.- respondió la militar con una sonrisa.

-En fin, Kuvira insiste que contrate un guardaespaldas pero le digo que puedo cuidarme sola.

-Yo podría asignarte a uno de mis chicos si estás de acuerdo.- la militar tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos mientras le decía eso lo que hizo que mi hamburguesa cayera de mi boca. Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención y así recoger la hamburguesa de mi plato.

-En mi muy humilde opinión creo que Asami puede cuidarse sola. No hay nada de qué preocuparse Capitana Beifong.- hablé con un tono serio muy inusual en mi así que Asami notó que algo pasaba.

-Doctora Water-Tribe, con todo respeto…

-Tienes razón Korra, puedo cuidarme sola.- interrumpió la CEO y yo sonreí.

Termine mi hamburguesa en silencio porque Asami para romper la tensión me estaba contando como había ido el interrogatorio. Pasaron los minutos y me despedí de ellas para seguir con mi jornada de trabajo.

-Gracias por la comida, Sam. Nos veremos en la tarde. Un gusto verte Kuvira.

-Hasta luego Korra. Te pasaré a buscar cuando salgas del trabajo.

-Sí. Mándame un texto.- le dije mientras me dirigía a mi lugar de trabajo, ni siquiera podía llamarle consultorio u oficina.

-¡Doctora Water-Tribe, tenemos un herido en la sala de trauma, código Azul!- gritó una enfermera así que corrí detrás de ella por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la sala de dónde estaba un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años.

-Soy la Doctora Water-Tribe, ¿Qué le pasó?- tenía una herida bastante grave en el abdomen y lo llevábamos directamente al quirófano. Cuando llegamos ahí lo revise con agua que pronto se convirtió en agua con sangre - Llamen al cirujano, tenemos un herido de posible arma blanca con órganos vitales comprometidos.

-¿Korra? Soy tu tío Unalaq…- dijo el hombre quejándose de dolor y casi desmayado.

-¿Unalaq? ¿Qué hace aquí en Ciudad República?- dije evitando que se desangrara con agua.- ¿Ya viene el cirujano?- pregunté a la enfermera que estaba a mi lado.

-Sí, Doctora Water-Tribe, estará aquí en cualquier momento.

-Estarás bien, tío… ya viene el otro médico.- el hombre ya no respondió.


	3. Chapter 3: descubrimientos

Capitulo III

Después de estabilizar a Unalaq le inducimos un coma farmacológico para descansar su cuerpo unos dias. El cirujano encontró rastros de un material que se me hizo familiar. Hablé con la Jefa Beifong y llegamos a la conclusion que era muy parecido al que aquel maestro me lanzó en el rescate de Asami hacia algunos dias atras. Él es un hombre tranquilo, sabio y el hermano menor de mi padre. No entiendo porque ellos no se llevan tan bien como lo hacían hace apenas algunos años y tampoco como esto le llegó a pasar a un hombre como él. Unas horas después llegaron sus hijos, mis primos Ezka y Dezna. Unos chicos un tanto diferentes a lo que consideraria normal, quizás hippies… o solo raros. Vestían unos jeans casuales rotos y sueltos, playeras sueltas largas con colores exóticos, cabellos lacios largos por debajo de sus hombros y su habla era pausada y denotaba su excelente educación. Eran raros y quizás hippies pero eran muy listos y excelentes maestros agua como su padre.

-Hola Korra, ¿cómo esta nuestro padre?- preguntó Dezna, su hijo. Si era un chico a pesar de no parecerlo debajo de tanto cabello y tanto parecido con su hermana. Lo unico que los diferenciaba eran que Ezka, tenia un delineado color morado en los ojos.

-Su padre presentaba una herida bastante grave en el mesogastro. Al principio creí que habia sido provocada por algun tipo de arma blanca pero después de limpiar la herida el Cirujano encontró rastros de un material extraño. Aún está en estudio pero todo nos lleva a un tipo de maestros que no habia visto antes. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene la menor idea de cómo tu padre se involucró con ellos? No es un material tan común ni un tipo de control que hayamos visto antes.

-No. El voló hasta la ciudad a buscarte hace algunos dias. Dijo que tenia algo importante que enseñarle al Avatar. Tenia que ver con la seguridad del mundo y con maestros tierra. Luego sucedió esto.- respondió Ezka con la cara mas inexpresiva que consiguió. Entendía que no eran grandes fans de su padre pero en realidad parecía no importarles lo que le había sucedido.

-Unos días antes estuvo estudiando libros de la cultura de los maestros tierra y ciencias geológicas- comentó Dezna extendiendo en sus manos los libros de los que hablaba.- Mencionó que los maestros tierra habían descubierto algo.

-Gracias, los estudiaré. Les llevaré con su padre, está durmiendo aún tuvimos que mantenerlo sedado para que su cuerpo se recuperara de tanto daño aunque debe despertar pronto les recomiendo no hacerlo hablar demasiado. El medico ya ordenó dejar de pasarle las medicinas que lo mantienen sedado.

-Gracias Korra.- Ezka quizás había sonreído aunque parecía mas una mueca extraña. Ella me odiaba por que le presenté a Bolin y a él a Opal. El resto es historia, ahora él está con Opal y ella con nadie. Pero no lo culpo, ella es rara y Opal es linda.

Los acompañé a la habitacion de su padre y los dejé ahí. Tenia curiosidad de qué estaba leyendo mi tio en estos libros, qué podía ser tan importante como para preocupar al Avatar y meterlo a un hospital. Los guarde en mi maleta junto mis otros 10 kilos de libros por estudiar, ser sanadora no es tan fácil como muchos piensan. Memorizar protocolos, enfermedades, fármacos, procesos fisiológicos, técnicas y múltiples herramientas que uno necesita para ser buen sanador. Agregar un par de libros más a la lista de libros por leer es lo de menos. El problema es que al día le faltan horas para estudiar todo lo que hay que estudiar.

Después de terminar mi jornada del día fui al apartamento y me metí a la bañera. Entibié el agua a una temperatura agradable, me pusé a pensar y atar cabos sueltos. Había sido un dia dificil y no fue tan difícil empezar a relajarme y pensar en todo lo que Dezna me había dicho y lo poco que leí de la cultura de los maestros tierra.

-Ideas... Ideas... Ideaas...- murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

Todo empezó a colocarse en su sitio, maestros tierra, geología, tierra, minerales, metales, espinas saliendo del cuerpo… control... ¿Seria posible que mi tio Unalaq hubiese descubierto la conexion entre ellos? Miré el reloj digital de la pared y ya era tarde pero seguramente mi tio ya estaría despierto. Me levanté de golpe y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Korra, estas... ¡lo siento mucho, debí tocar antes pero crei que te habias dormido!

-Asami... La desnudez es algo común- me envolví en la toalla y ella estaba más que colorada. Sus pequeños vasos sanguineos se dilataron tanto que creí que empezaria a sangrar por los poros aunque eso fuese imposible.- Tranquila... Ademas ya me has visto así antes- salí de la habitacion y le toqué el hombro mientras pasaba el umbral de la puerta y sonreí. Realmente me causó mucha gracia su expresión de vergüenza.

Llegué a mi habitacion y me cubri la cara con una almohada y reí lo que no pude hacer enfrente de ella. Me vestí rápidamente y ya me iba.

-¿Vas a salir? –Escuché que me habló con una voz apasible y preocupada.

-Si, voy a ver a mi tio al hospital. Ya debe estar despierto y necesito hablar con él.

-Entonces te llevo... Vamos. Es peligroso que vayas por la calle a esta hora.

-No es necesario, son solo unas cuadras y soy el Avatar, no creo que alguien intente desafiarme.

-No seas tonta. Vamos.- sonrió de mi ocurrencia y aunque fuese cierta, ella quería llevarme.

Salimos del apartamento y nos dirigimos directamente al estacionamiento. Nos preparamos para salir, nos acomodamos los cinturones y nos pusimos en marcha. Las calles estaban casi vacias y húmedas de la lluvia de hacía a penas unas horas atrás. Nos tomó sólo algunos minutos llegar a nuestro destino. Estacionamos el auto en la entrada del hospital y nos escabullimos pues ya no eran horas de visitas.

-¡Hey! ¡No pueden pasar!- era el vigilante Mike que daba sus rondas nocturnas por los pasillos del hospital. –Doctora Water-Tribe, ¿Qué hace a éstas horas por aquí?

-Hola Mike, vine a ver a mi tio. No creo que haya ningún problema sí pasamos ¿O si?- Gracias a Raava era él y no el pesado de Georgi que está en el otro ala del hospital. Ese si es un verdadero hijo de perra.

-No, hay ningun problema. Solo no se demoren demasiado.

Asami y yo seguimos el mismo camino y Mike el suyo. En la habitación estaban sus hijos y él.

-Tio Unalaq…

-¿Korra? Que bueno que viniste, necesito hablar contigo.- El hombre aún estaba débil pero intentaba no dormirse.- los maestros tierra están a punto de realizar un ritual que puede provocar algo así como el fin del mundo y ésta vez es un poco diferente porque lograron desarrollar una técnica milenaria que les permite extraer algo parecido a espinas de sus cuerpos. Es una técnica muy complicada pero una vez que la logran desarrollar, es mortal.

-Explicame que está pasando. Un maestro tierra me atacó lanzandome espinas o algo así de su cuerpo y es algo que nunca habia visto antes. ¿A que nos estamos enfrentando?

-Cada 2,000 años, los maestros tierra tiene un ritual con el sol. Le llaman el ritual de agrandamiento solar. Nuestro sol está a cierta distancia del sol y cada vez determinado tiempo nos encontramos más cerca del sol lo que hace que el sol se vea mas grande. Ellos aprendieron a usar la energia del sol para afinar sus habilidades. Este ritual hace que nuestro planeta se caliente más porque se podría decir que ellos acercan más al sol. Y tú sabes que si nos acercamos más de lo debido al sol, todo se incendía. Ellos creen que si realizan este ritual, la humanidad renacerá con más fuerza.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡No es posible hacer nada de eso! ¡Es cientificamente imposible!- Era tan estupido pensar que algo así pasara. Era una burla a todas las ciencias del mundo, la fisica, la quimica y no sé que tanto más.

-La fuerza electromagnetica del sol nos absorberá si nos acercamos más. Ellos intentan controlar eso pero no tiene sentido pensar que lograrán evitar que nos absorba. Antes creías imposible ese nuevo control y ahora entiendes que es posible y ellos lo están usando. Debes confiar en mi, Korra.

-Aaggh… ¿Y cómo explico que un grupo de maestros tierra extremistas intentan mover un planeta de su lugar?- gruñí molesta de lo qué me acababa de contarme. Sentía como si me estuviese tomando el pelo.

-Sé que no es fácil de entender pero debes confiar en mí…

-Korra… tiene razón. Cuando estaba en esa bodega los escuché hablar de algo del sol. Se lo dije a Beifong pero no me creyó. Dijo que era imposible controlar el sol. Al menos vamos a investigar por nuestra cuenta hasta que tengamos las pruebas suficientes para poder justificar lo que Unalaq está diciendo.- Asami estaba de acuerdo. Creo que llegó el momento de reunir al equipo Avatar de nuevo.

-Está bien, investigaremos hasta que encontremos una respuesta lógica. Es hora de que nos vayamos, Sam… Vamos, mi tio debe descansar.

Caminamos a la salida y todo estaba oscuro. Algo no se sentía bien en la calle asi que abrí bien los ojos para notar cualquier cosa que no me gustara.

-Vamos… sube al auto…

-Ehh… ¿Korra? Los neumaticos estan ponchados…

-¿Qué? ¡Asami, al suelo!

Rocas comenzaron a golper al auto y caer cerca de nosotras. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y le ordené a Sam que llamara a Beifong mientras yo peleaba de vuelta. Di un salto sobre el auto y lancé una llamarada lo que hizo que los 6 maestros que estaban ahi cayeran al suelo. Uno de ellos empezó a lanzar de esas espinas al aire y con aire las desvié lejos del Asami. Ella dió un salto por mi espalda y lo electrocutó lo que lo hizo desmayar.

-¡Beifong ya viene en camino!

Seguimos peleando y los atrapamos a todos impidiendo que se pudieran mover o hacer tierra control para evitar que escaparan. Por suerte salimos ilesas aunque del auto no podíamos decir lo mismo. Quedó destrozado.

-¡¿Qué saben del agrandamiento solar?!- les grité a todos los que teniamos atrapados ahi.- más vale que hablen ahora…- hice una flama bastante grande en mi puño para intimidarlos aunque parecía no pasar nada.

-No te diremos nada Avatar… sólo que la era de los maestros tierra está muy cerca.- era el hombre que lanzaba espinas con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Crees que encerrandonos vas a detenernos? ¡Estas equivocada maldita perra!

Sonó un golpe seco en su cara. Asami le dió una patada en el rostro que lo hizo desmayar… de nuevo.

-¿Alguien más tiene ganas de insultar al Avatar?- me sorprendí tanto que hasta yo misma ladie la cabeza de lado a lado en negación.

-¿Estás bien? Tú no harias algo así…- le pregunté en tono de sorpresa mientras la veía a la cara.

-El hijo de puta destruyó mi auto… Era mi preferido.- Reí y la rodié con mi brazo a la altura de los hombros.

-No te preocupes, lo reconstruirás.- Las patrullas llegaron y en ellas venían Mako, los hermanos de Opal y Lin.

-¿Están bien, chicas?- preguntó Mako claramente preocupado.

-Si estamos bien, ellos no tanto. Necesitamos reunirnos mañana ¿Cuando llegan Bolin y Opal de vacaciones?- Respondí con tono serio.

-Mañana. ¿Qué está sucediedo?- preguntó con un poco de preocupación después de notar mi tono de voz.

-Mañana hablaremos de ello, no faltes. Nos veremos en el apartamento después del trabajo.

-Mañana es viernes de tragos ¿No iremos al pub de Jun?

-No… esto no debe ser discutido en público.

-Esta bien, ahi nos veremos.- El joven policia de ojos ambar se despidió y subió a su patrulla para ingresar a los nuevos arrestos.

Asami y yo empezamos a caminar rumbo al apartamento por las calles de la ciudad, la policia se encargaría de mover el auto y recontruir la zona de guerra enfrente al hospital.

-Entonces… ¿Kuvira y tú, no?- le pregunté en manera de ponernos al corriente de lo que había venido sucediendo los días pasados.- Me alegro por ustedes…

-¿Te alegras?- se detuvo de golpe con las manos en la cintura y ceño frucido.

-Si… ¿No es eso lo que los amigos hacen?- Mi cara de WTF! No hizo falta.

-Eres tan ingenua a veces, Korra… -Siguió caminando pero esta vez más rápido que antes.

-¡Asami, espera!- Corrí un poco y le tomé la mano para detenerla.- Hey hey hey… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Olvidalo… vamos a casa.- seguimos caminando hasta llegar al apartamento y cada quien entró a su habitación en silencio.

Pasaron las horas y no dormí pensando a qué se refería con lo que me dijo. Llegó la hora de ir al trabajo y me vestí. Cuando salí de mi habitación ella ya se había ido. Llegué a la conclusion de que era momento de decirle cómo realmente me siento y quizás lo haría esta noche cuando todos se fueran o quizás antes de que todos llegaran.

Las horas en el hospital se pasaron tan lento o quizás solo eran los nervios de lo que le iba a decir a Asami esta noche. Revisé mi celular y habia un mensaje grupal de Asami:

"Les veo en la noche. Buenas noticias. xoxo"

Respondí lo siguiente:

"Equipo Avatar anotado"

Mako respondió:

"Ahí estaré." Con un emoji de una flama a lado.

Bolin y Opal mandaron una foto de ellos juntos:

"Bajando del avión"

-Doctora Water-Tribe. -guardé mi celular y levante mi mirada.

-Digame, Doctor. –respondí amablemente.

-Necesito que cubra una guardia esta noche. Es una orden.

-Pero doctor, tengo asuntos de avatar que cumplir. ¿No podría ser mañana?

-Lo siento Doctora, no me ha llegado ningún documento que me informe de estos 'asuntos de Avatar' que usted me informa.

-Esta bien doctor, aqui estaré.

-Excelente, doctora. Puede tomarse el resto del día libre para descansar.

No lo pensé dos veces y me fui. Le envie un mensaje de texto a Asami para invitarla a comer y poder hablar con ella.

"¿Almuerzo de disculpas por ser ingenua? *emoji avergonzado*"

Estaba en linea así que me respondió rápido:

"Jajaja, de acuerdo ingenua. ¿Fideos? *emoji de changuito con las manos en los ojos*"

Respondí:

"Te veo en 10 mins. *Emoji de cara amable*"

La oficina de asami no estaba tan lejos pero no queria oler a sudor asi que tomé un autobus. Cuando llegué ella ya me esperaba en la puerta… con Kuvira.

-Doctora Water-Tribe, espero no le moleste que les acompañe a almorzar. Me gustaría hacer esto oficial al menos con usted.

-¿Hacer oficial qué, Capitana Beifong?- vi como su mano rodeaba la cintura de Asami y la acercaba más a ella.

-Pues nuestra relación.- los colores se me subieron a la cara y a Asami también. "esto no puede estar pasandome justo ahora…" pensé - Es hora de irnos. Yo conduzco.- Sonrió de la manera más sarcastica que encontró.

-Vamos.- fue lo unico que salió de mi boca aunque tenía tantas ganas de aventarle una roca en la cara. Poco a poco mi aliento se empezó a calentar. Cuando no controlo mi respiracion mientras estoy enojada una llamarada podía salir de mi boca. Asi que empecé a tranquilizarme para evitar que ellas lo notaran.

-¿Te sientes bien, Korra?- Asami notó como mi expresión cambió drásticamente mientras subiamos al automovil.

-Si… es sólo que esta noche no podré ir con ustedes. El sanador en jefe me ordenó quedarme de guardia. Tendrás que hablar con los chicos del asunto de anoche tú sola.- mi temperatura empezó a disminuir.

-¿Qué asunto de anoche?- preguntó la metiche de Kuvira. "Genial, ahora actúas como si tuvieses 15 años, Korra… Qué madura"

-Es entre Korra y yo, nada que debas saber aún. Lo siento, Kuvi.- "¿Kuvi? A mi no me dice Korri, aunque suene como que corrió… como sea"

-Ternurita… me provocaran un coma diabético si siguen así- mi tono sarcástico lo decía todo.- Asami, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi?

-Si, no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ellos.- esbozó una sonrisa de travesura. Y regresó su mirada al frente.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante el ambiente era tan incómodo que no disfruté mi almuerzo asi que decidí irme a casa a dormir para no pasar dos días sin dormir completos. Seguí mi camino aunque se ofrecieron a llevarme lo rechacé, no queria seguir viendo esto. Era como una tortura asi que me fui en autobus. "Soy tan estúpida… ¡estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! La dejaste ir…" me reprochaba mientras veía como iban pasando las personas en la calle.

Llegué al apartamento y me encerré en la habitación. No quería dormir asi que me puse a leer de nuevo los libros que Dezna me había dado el día anterior. Encontré un capitulo dedicado al ritual del agrandamiento solar y decía que cada 2,000 años en primavera es donde este ritual tenia lugar. El inicio de la primavera estaba a solo unos meses. Decía que el ritual se realizaba en un centro ceremonial en el bosque del Reino Tierra, en un lugar llamado Shen Oyou a las afueras del Pantano Encantado. Revisé el calendario y mis vacaciones iniciaban desde el inicio de la semana siguiente. En pocas palabras, esta era mi última guardia. Saqué mi telefono y le envié un mensaje a Asami:

"Nos vamos al Reino Tierra desde mañana en la tarde. Avisa al equipo Avatar."

Ella respondió un emoji confundido y yo escribí:

"Ahi averiguaremos más del ritual que aqui en la ciudad. Todo listo."

Respondió:

"Bien, tendré todo listo. ¿Segura que estás bien? Te veías bastante confundida esta tarde."

Escribí de vuelta:

"Si, solo me sorprendiste. Ayer me dijiste ingenua y hoy estas con 'Kuvi'. No es momento de hablar de esto"

Respondió:

"Tienes razón, no es el momento. Nos vemos mañana, suerte en tu guardia"

No respondí. Miré el reloj de mi smartphone y ya era hora de arreglarse para ir al hospital asi que empecé. Al llegar al hospital mi celular sonó era Bolin asi que respondí.

-Hola, Bo. ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Korra! ¿No vas a venir?- sonaba decepcionado.

-No, viejo. Tengo una guardia de último momento, lo siento mucho. Quería recibirles y contarles un plan que tengo.

-¿Es una misión?- su voz se tornó con tono de sorpresa.

-Asami hablará de eso con ustedes en un rato. ¿Ya están todos ahi?

-Si, incluso una tal Kuvira. ¿Quién es ella?

-Es la novia de Asami. No debería estar ahi, seguramente cuando se vaya Asami hablará con ustedes.

-Está bien, le haré la vida de cuadritos por robarle la novia a mi amiga.- rió y susurró al teléfono.

-No, eres amigo de Asami también. Debe sentirse apoyada por ustedes también. Diviértanse, Bo. Debo irme. Les quiero.

-Hasta luego, Ko.

Guardé el teléfono y me reporté con el Sanador en jefe para empezar mi guardia. La noche pasó más rapido de lo que creí. Quizás porque hubo bastante concurencia de gente. Estaba casi muerta cuando terminó mi turno. Avisé a mi jefe que el lunes iniciaban mis vacaciones asi que no regresaría hasta dentro de dos semanas. No le quedó de otra que asentír. Salí del hospital y un auto me estaba esperando, era Lin.

-Subete, niña. Tenemos asuntos de Avatar que discutir en la comisaría.

Una vez que llegamos a su oficina empezamos la junta.

-Hablé con Raiko de algo que Asami escuchó de unos maestros tierra mientras estaba cautiva. Lo confirmamos con los que combatieron hace unos días.- sacó una carpeta con toda la información que habian logrado recabar con los maestros que habian arrestado.- ellos dijeron que un hombre los había contratado para atrapar a Asami, no dijo con que motivo pero el les pagaba un buen dinero por tenerla. El hombre se presentó con el apodo de 'El Viejo' y él les pidió inculpar a ese grupo llamado "Fuerza Ciudadana por la Paz" y que se escondieran en el edificio de "Alianza por la Justicia". Esos maestros con el control extraño trabajan con El Viejo así que el debe tener algo que ver con ellos.

-Hablé con Unalaq de esos maestros y me dijo que son un grupo de maestros tierra que quieren el renacimiento del los maestros tierra usando un antigüo ritual llamado Agrandamiento Solar. Hoy mismo partiremos al Reino Tierra a ver que podemos averiguar de esto allá.

-¿Quiénes iran contigo?- me miró inquisidoramente.

-El Equipo Avatar de la última misión. Asami, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Wing y Wei.

-¿Le avisaste a Tenzin?

-Nouu.. pero lo haré, lo prometo.

-Tengan cuidado niños, yo seguiré viendo que puedo averiguar aquí.

-Gracias, Lin.- me levanté y me fui de regreso al apartamento. Mientras iba en el bus le envié mensaje a Mako.

"Viejo, nos veremos en el apartamento en el atardecer, lleva maletas. Nos vamos de vacaciones,jaja. No es verdad, tenemos trabajo que hacer. *Emoji de carita triste*"

Y le envié otro a Bo:

"Maletas listas en el apartamento, nos vamos al atardecer. No olvides a Opal. *Emoji de besitos*"

Y por último uno a Asami:

"¿Ya tienes todo listo? Pasaremos al Templo Del Aire antes de irnos."

Y me respondió rapidamente:

"ya te volviste adicta a los mensajes. Mejor llama, necesito decirte algo importante"

Escribí de vuelta:

"¿No puede esperar? Voy en el autobus."

Escribió:

"No, llama ahora. *emoji de carita enojada*"

Ya no respondí y le llamé.

-dime que pasa- solicité con una voz seria.

-Kuvira irá con nosotros.

-¡NO! ¿Porqué?

-Porque no me la pude safar y quiere ir.

-Pero ese es problema tuyo, ella no pertenece al equipo Avatar- mi tono de voz empezaba a elevarse.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo siento, Korra.

-Sam… por favor no. Que no vaya… es un favor.- ella solo resopló y quedo en silencio unos segundos.- ¿Si?

-Está bien, hablaré con ella.

-Gracias, Sam.- No me iba a dar por vencida sin darle la lucha a Kuvira. Esta misión era mi oportunidad para recuperar a Asami.- Nos vemos al rato.

Llegué al apartamento e hice mis maleta y todo arreglado para irnos al atardecer. Busqué en mi laptop un mapa. En aeronave llegaríamos al amanecer. Ya tenia todo listo y los chicos empezaron a llegar, los primeros fueron Wing y Wei.

-Hola Korra, estamos listos.

-¿Qué hay chicos? Sólo esperamos al resto y nos vamos. La primera parada será el templo del aire.

-Esta bien, ¿Iremos por Naga?- preguntó Wei- Te ves algo cansada.

-Si y debo hablar con Tenzin y es que no he dormido bien los ultimos dos dias. Dormiré en el camino.

-De acuerdo, Korra.- Despues sonó el timbre, eran Mako, Bolin con Pabu (su pequeño huron de fuego con pelo rojo, he de ahí el nombre) y Opal. Después de unos minutos llegó Asami y todos nos subimos a su camioneta para ir al Templo del Aire.

Una vez en el templo pregunté por Tenzin y le conté todo lo que Lin me habia dicho, todo lo que Unalaq había descubierto y el plan que tenía incluyendo que me llevaría a Naga. No hubo ningún impedimento para que no me dejara ir asi que regresé con los chicos después de despedirme de todos en el Templo.

-Me voy a ir en Naga, les veo en el Ferri en un momento.- me di la vuelta y fui a buscar a mi cachorra.- ¡Naga, chica!

La enorme bola de pelos blanca corrió hacia mi y me saludó como siempre, un lamiéndome en toda la cara.

-¡También me da gusto verte, chica! Es hora de irnos.-Me subí a su espalda y nos fuimos al ferri donde todos nos esperaban. Todos estaban ahí y el ferri zarpó.

Cuando llegamos la aeropista de Future Industries la nave ya estaba lista para despegar, solo faltaba cargar las maletas y que todos abordaramos. Y así fue, los empleados de Asami empezaron a ayudarnos a subir todo a la nave. Maletas y provisiones. Solo tardamos unos minutos en terminar y abordamos la nave.

-¿Todos listos?- preguntó Asami mientras tomaba el control de la aeronave y cerraba la puerta.

-¡Listos!- gritamos todos al unisono.

-En marcha, entonces.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin duda todos amamos la aventura y eso es lo que nos mantiene unidos. Unos minutos después me acosté en un sillón y me quedé dormida hasta que escuché un ruido de golpes en metal.

-¡Ya estamos aqui, Korra! ¡Despierta!- Era Bolin golpeando una sartén con una cuchara de madera. Le regalé una mirada asesina y le dí un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Todos rieron al ver como me desperté de repente y mi expresión.- ¡Idiota!

-¿Exactamente a donde debemos ir?- preguntó Asami. Tomé un mapa y le señalé.

-Justo aqui. – respondí mientras ella miraba el lugar del mapa que le señalaba.- El lugar se llama Shen Oyou.

-Estaremos ahí en unos minutos más, estén preparados.- anunció Asami.

Detuvo la aeronave en un lugar cercano al templo y bajaron sus motos todo terreno y yo a Naga.

-Andando, chicos. No sabemos que podremos encontrar aquí así que tengan mucho cuidado.- todo encendieron sus motos y yo me subí a Naga para empezar este viaje.


	4. Chapter 4: Aventuras en la selva

**Capitulo IV: aventuras en la selva**

Después de un par de días rondando el área donde supuestamente se encontraba aquel templo llegamos a la conclusión de que no estaba ahí. Durante esos dos días fuimos atacados por 3 toro-espines, 4 lobo-murciélagos y 2 tejones-topo. Solía pensar que los tejones-topo eran criaturas tranquilas hasta que los vi salir de ls tierra intentando comernos. Huimos del área de vuelta a la aeronave para descansar un poco más tranquilos sin miedos de ser atacados por aquellas bestias merodeadoras.

La noche era joven y estábamos todos en la plataforma a la intemperie de la nave platicando y tomando un poco de agua de fuego. Si, Asami había llevado un poco para celebrar nuestra "victoria" al impedir que aquellos maestros tierra sumieran al mundo en llamas. Mientras estábamos ahí, seguía leyendo más acerca de estos maestros tierra y descubrí que era una cultura milenaria con seres ancestrales involucrados: El sol era se deidad principal. También creían en el dios de la lluvia, del fuego, de la tierra, del aire e incluso que había un dios de la naturaleza. Ellos la respetaban. Era una zona donde varios tipos de cultura de maestros tierra se encontraban. Unos eran matemáticos, otros eran astrólogos, otros geólogos, otros sanadores. Habían varias culturas involucradas en la zona lo que enriquecía el conocimiento que tenía de estos maestros. Fuera del hecho de que querían terminar con el mundo, su cultura, era muy interesante. Necesitaba saber mas de ellos y la única manera que se me ocurría era visitar la más grande biblioteca que jamas allá existido: la biblioteca de Wa Shin Tong.

Esta noche lo único que quería hacer era pasar tiempo sin querer ser devorados por algun animal con mis amigos y la chica con quien yo quería estar a pesar de ser ignorada por ella. Estábamos bajo la luz de las estrellas, el aire soplaba y era fresco, los arboles, las montañas, todo era hermoso. Pasaron las horas y poco a poco entre risas, los ánimos empezaron a ponerse relajados del cansancio y el agua de fuego consumida. Bolin y Mako se habían ido a dormir. Wing y Wei se sobre pasaron del consumo de agua de fuego. No parecian haberla tomado antes y se desmayaron ahí mismo. Opal, con aire los llevó a dentro y Asami y yo nos quedamos a ahí. Me encontraba pensando mirando hacia las montañas. El lugar donde debería estar aquel recinto y no había mas que arboles. Pensaba en que quizas, en realidad no había nada y sólo había salido de la ciudad a perder mi tiempo.

-¿Qué piensas? Estas muy seria y hace un rato no dejabas a Bolin tranquilo.- pregunto la hermosa señorita de cabello largo y labios rojos característicos de ella.

-No puede ser que hayamos venido hasta aquí a encontrar nada. Debe estar en algún lugar cerca de aquí, lo presiento. -mi ceño se fruncía cada vez que pensaba que habían burlado mi inteligencia.

\- Has repasado cada detalle de los libros que te dio Desna. No se te ha pasado ningún detalle.- poso su mano en mi hombro y se colocó mas cerca de mi. Sentía su delicado perfume y el fuerte aroma a la bebida embriagante que consumía con tanta facilidad.- No te preocupes, lo hallaremos pronto.

Bajo su mano y sentí su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la miré. Vi como su rostro se iluminaba bajo la luz de la luna. Su piel brillaba. Era como si le hubiesen dispersado polvos brillantes por toda su cara.

-Puedes mirar hacia delante también. Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento mucho, no pretendía incomodarte.- gire de inmediato hacia el frente y mi cara ardía.

\- Esta bien. No pasa nada.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos más. Sentia la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella pero el pensar que estaba con Kuvira me detenía. Nunca me metería entre una relación. Cuando Mako y Asami fueron pareja, me mantuve al margen. Pero la situación era diferente, en realidad lo que sentía por Mako era un amor del tipo fraternal que había confundido con algo mas. Nunca negué que lo quería, solo que no era de la manera que yo pensaba que era. Intentaba calmar mis nervios, dejar de sudar frío y pensar. No quería arruinar el momento. Quizás debería rodearla con mis brazos, quizás no... Podía quizás ignorar mis principios una vez y quitarle su chica a la fastidiosa militar. Pero por mas que la odiara, por mas mal que cayera, no podía hacerlo. Eso no significaba dejar que Kuvira se quedara con ella pero tampoco iba a jugar sucio. Se podría pensar que era una tregua temporal. Al principio quería hacerlo, robarsela. Pero eventualmente fui pensando que tanto la guerra como el amor son de estrategias, así que debía pensar en algo para quitársela de una manera elegante y casual. Deje de pensar y coloqué mi brazo alrededor su cintura y ella se acercó mas a mi cuerpo.

-Vamos a sentarnos- sugerí. Caminamos un poco y nos sentamos en las sillas que habían ahí donde antes estábamos platicando con todos nuestros amigos.

-Deberíamos descansar, Sam.- nuestras miradas se encontraron y senti una energia recorrer mi cuerpo cuando las miradas se cruzaron.- mañana pretendo ir al mundo espiritual a la biblioteca de Wa Shing Tong. Quizás ahí encuentra mas información sobre esta cultura de los maestros tierra.

\- Podrías intentarlo. Solo recuerda la ultima vez que entraste. El guardián no estaba muy contento contigo.

\- Es un ave gruñona. Es todo lo que diré.

-Y tú una persona demasiado impulsiva... Ten cuidado.- su mirada se suavizó cuando dijo esto ultimo.

\- Estaré bien. Vamos a dormir.- le dedique una sonrisa.

-¿Aquí afuera?- preguntó con incredulidad la chica ojiverde a mi lado izquierdo.

-si, la noche es hermosa para dormir en una habitación. Buenas noches, Sam.

-buenas noches, Ko.

Me arrepentí a la mañana siguiente. El cuello me dolía, los glúteos y la espalda estaban entumecidos. El sol a penas salía y yo me dispuse a ir por una sabana, la coloque en el suelo de la aeronave y empecé a meditar. Pasaron 5 minutos y entre al mundo de los espíritus. Estaba afuera del enorme complejo que se encontraba de cabeza. El avatar siendo el puente entre ambos mundos, el espiritual y el material, tenia la facilidad de entrar al edificio. Una vez adentro pasaron dos segundos hasta que el enorme buho negro apareció frente a mi.

-Creí que no tendrías el valor de volver después de la ultima vez que estuviste aquí, avatar.- su voz era grave e imponente.

\- No estaría aquí si no necesitara algo del conocimiento que guardas en esta biblioteca. Eres aquel que sabe 10,000 cosas. ¿A caso no te gustaría saber una más?

-No juegues conmigo Avatar. Dime a lo que viniste y te dejare pasar. Ese será todo el conocimiento que necesito de ti.

-Necesito saber mas sobre la cultura de los maestros tierra. Aparentemente quieren incendiar el mundo moviéndolo de su sitio.

\- Ya veo... El agrandamiento solar.

\- Así es. ¿Puedo pasar ahora?

\- Adelante avatar.

Camine por los pasillos y hermosos lobos con ojos azules los custodiaban.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar lo que necesito?- le pregunte s uno de ellos que se cruzó en mi camino.

El lobo caminó y me miró como pidiéndome que lo siguiera. Me llevo a un estante gigante. Todo el estante tenia lecturas sobre los maestros tierra.

-Es increíble que exista todo este conocimiento y ningún humano, ademas del avatar, pueda tener acceso a él...- comenté en voz baja.

El lobo se fue y yo empece s leer libro por libro... Pasaron horas y horas... Me dolía la cabeza pero estaba valiendo la pena. No podía creer lo impresionante de esta cultura. Ellos cultivaban distintos tipos de vegetales, hortalizas, granos. Pasaban días observando las estrellas, la luna, el sol. Sus templos eran majestuosos, enormes e incluso tenian nociones de como surgió el control de los elementos. Ellos creían que habían surgido porque su deidad principal, el dios del sol, les había dado el poder del fuego, el dios del agua el poder del agua, y de igual manera el de la tierra y el aire. Estaba impresionada. Pasaron mas horas, sin idea de cuantas exactamente, encontré el libro que hablaba de este ritual de manera especifica. Decía que no era un ritual que iniciaba con la danza de la serpiente con plumas que descendía del templo Shen Oyou. Posteriormente los maestros tierra danzaban con ella y ahí era el momento que con el uso de su control, que era mas fuerte en ese momento, acercaban el sol a la tierra. La prueba era que la luz del sol atravesaba el aro de roca que había en la punta del templo. Nunca leí que dijera que el mundo se incendiaba y todos morían. Pero si hablaba del poder de estos maestros tan extraños que conocí antes. Según el libro, era otra cultura del Reino Tierra una de las mas antiguas. Ellos eran los guardianes de que la danza con la serpiente con plumas y los habitantes de la ciudad fuera concluida. Su poder proviene del sol, y aunque no había una explicación científica o lógica, era una explicación teológica y ese era el conocimiento que necesitaba. Decía que el templo estaba justo en el lugar donde estábamos pero que el acceso era solo observado por aquellos que sean merecedores de el. Después, venia una pagina donde habían símbolos que no entendía. Arranque la hoja y me dispuse a volver.

Me levante de donde me encontraba y me dirigí a la salidas. El enorme sve se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? Sabes que el conocimiento que tienes no debe ser compartido con humanos fuera de este sitio.

-lo se... Debo irme ahora.

-No te iras nunca, Avatar. -el ave inició su ataque con sus enormes alas lanzaba ráfagas de aire y con sus patas intentaba atraparme. -Te atreves a desafiarme, ahora te quedarás aquí por siempre.

-No lo creo, tengo un mundo que salvar- Sonreí y di un salto por la ventana para salir del lugar. Rápidamente volví al mundo de los humanos.

Cuando desperté Asami me miraba con una expresión que denotaba preocupación.

-¿Qué me perdí?

-¿Estás bien? estuviste inconsciente casi dos días. Estábamos preocupados por ti, nunca habías tardado tanto en despertar.

-¿En serio? en el mundo de los espíritus no se siente pasar el tiempo. Estaba investigando mas sobre el agrandamiento solar. descubrí que es un ritual muy antiguo, casi desde principios del Avatar. incluso tienen sus propias teorías de como surgieron los maestros. se trata como la que el señor del fuego Zuko y el Avatar Aang realizaron para recuperar su poder del fuego. solo que esta vez, la danza son de maestros tierra para enaltecer y agradar al Dios del sol que es su deidad principal. tienen muchas otras mas pero esa es la principal. también descubrí que el templo está en la zona del mapa pero solo aquellos elegidos pueden encontrar el pasadizo. no entendí bien a que se refería con elegidos pero quizás si lo reflexino y logro encontrar alguien que entienda estos símbolos podríamos saber a qué se refiere. Así que creo que es todo por este viaje. fue divertido mientras duró.- saqué el papel de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué a Asami.

-Son símbolos de los antiguos Dai Li, los más antiguos. Quizás en la universidad haya alguien que sepa de ellos.- observaba detenidamente cada uno de los símbolos.- hay uno que reconozco y es este que esta justo aquí- Señaló el simbolo de abajo en el centro.- Este símbolo significa algo así como "guerrero completo".

-¿Guerrero completo? ¿qué quiere decir? hay que volver para averiguarlo.

-Vamos, entonces.

Después de un rato emprendimos el viaje de regreso. en el transcurso me encargue de preguntarle a Opal si conocía a alguien que pudiese ayudarnos de la universidad puesto que era una lengua casi o quizás completamente muerta. ella nos comentó que quizás su profesor el Dr. Jenji podría ayudarnos a descifrar el texto de la hoja.

Llegamos a la ciudad casi al anochecer así que cada uno fue a sus respectivos domicilios y Yo a regresar a Naga al templo del aire con Asami. Ella fue en el automóvil y yo en mi fiel Naga. Me despedí de ella y seguí mi camino con la ingeniero de regreso a nuestro apartamento. todo el viaje estuvimos en silencio, un incomodo silencio. Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio Asami recibió un mensaje de texto, era 'Kuvi'. Lo deduje por la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

-No me esperes despierta, llegaré tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Baje del automóvil y subí al apartamento, supuse que ella se había ido ya. Me recosté en el sillón y le mandaba textos a Opal para que mañana por la mañana fuésemos a la universidad a ver su profesor. Me sorprendió unos minutos después Asami volvió.

-¿No ibas a volver tarde?

-Surgió algo y todo se canceló.

-Me gustaría decir que lo siento pero...

-Entiendo. lo que no entiendo es porqué no te agrada Kuvira. digo, se que no es la persona más alegre pero es una buena persona.

-Es solo que es pedante y siempre tiene esa maldita sonrisa irónica y es así como... aggh... no sé, simplemente no me agrada.

-Bien, no creí que la odiaras tanto.- su expresión era de sorpresa.

-No la odio, solo no me agrada.

-Creo que ya sé que sucede: estas celosa

-¡JAJAJAJA! -reí con la risa más falsa que encontré- ¿Porqué habría de estar celosa?

-Pues me roba la atención que quieres de mi... como amigas, eso esta bien claro. Son celos de amigas. Tú misma lo dijiste - mi cara enrojeció.

-Si... tienes razón como amigas- respondí en voz apenas audible.

-No te preocupes Korra, tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial. Nadie, ni Kuvira, te lo va a quitar- debo admitir que sus palabras me tranquilizaron pero al mismo tiempo me quitaron las pocas esperanzas que tenia de conquistarla. Quizás Kuvira era mas importante par ella ahora

-Gracias Sam. Me siento mejor. Iré a descansar, mañana es un día largo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Ko. Recuerda que te quiero... mucho.

-Yo a ti Sam. Eres muy importante para mi y no me gustaría que nadie te hiciera daño.- su rostro se tornó en un leve carmín.

Ya en mi habitación arropada con mis clásicos pans color azul y blusa sin mangas de tela de algodón delgado, envuelta en sabanas me dispuse a dormir.

Por la mañana estaba en la universidad de la Ciudad, 'mi alma matter', la Universidad de Ciudad República junto con Opal en la zona donde estudian los que yo denomino hippies. siempre andan en ropa holgada y sandalias. Ademas siempre huelen raro. Entramos a un edificio enorme con un estilo colonial y un toque moderno color verde y ventanales enormes con vitrales con motivos de flores en él. llegamos las aulas que eran enormes en forma de auditorio y en la parte de atrás del escenario estaba la oficina del Dr. Jenji.

-Vamos, espero que no esté ocupado. venimos de improvisto y siempre esta estudiando.- dijo Opal mientras bajamos las escaleras que daban hacia el auditorio. Caminamos hacia la izquierda para rodear el escenario y encontramos la puerta que daba a la oficina de aquel hombre.

Ahí estaba el en su escritorio leyendo unos pergaminos que se veían muy antiguos. Cuando notó nuestra presencia se puso de pie. El era un hombre que se veía alto, de tez caucásica y cabello canoso corto. Vestía una camisa verde y pantalón azul marino sin ninguna arruga.

-¡Opal, Que gusto verte por aquí. Pasen, siéntense!

-Hola Doc, mi amiga y yo queríamos preguntarle si puede ayudarnos con un texto.- la joven morena ojiverde le extendió la hoja a aquel hombre y el la miró con detenimiento.

-Veo que es sobre el agrandamiento solar, la localización del templo Shen Oyou y los tributos que se utilizan en este antiguo ritual.- Tenia una mirada de sorpresa e interés en lo que estaba leyendo.

Pasamos dos horas en su oficina mientras nos explicaba a detalle lo que decía en la que el templo se encontraba bajo tierra y que solo aquel guerrero total elegido sería quien encontrara la entrada a este lugar e iniciaria el ritual. debiamos volver a regresar al templo antes del inicio de la primavera. después que salimos de la oficina acompañe a Opal a la rectoría pues le habían ofrecido dar clases en la universidad y necesitaba hablar con su futura jefa. Después de 45 minutos sentada, el mundo se movía tan lento, el aburrimiento me estaba matando. me puse a jugar con los papeles de la secretaria. como llevaba ropas de la Tribu Agua, nunca imaginó que sus papeles volaban gracias a mi. hasta que salió Opal de la oficina y nos fuimos. Ella fue a ver Bolin y yo de regreso al apartamento. estar de vacaciones no es tan divertido como muchos piensan, pasar el día sin hacer nada no es lo mio. Decidí que seria buena idea ir al gimnasio de Ping en el centro y entrenar un poco. tenia un par de semanas sin ir. Preparé mi maleta y tomé el autobús. cuando llegué estaba vacío no había tantas personas como creí que habría. Solo habían un par de chicas y Ping. en el centro del lugar había un cuadrilátero donde ellas entrenaban en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Ping entrena a los mejores maestros y no maestros. en la parte de atrás tiene una arena de pelea para maestros muy sencilla pero servia para los entrenamientos. Hoy era día de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. vi como una de las chicas tenia excelentes habilidades y fácilmente le ganó a la otra joven que peleaba con ella. Me intrigó.

-¡Hey, Ping! ¿Quién es la nueva?

-¡Korra! No habías venido en varios días, ¿Cómo has estado? Ella es tu pelea de hoy. Su nombre es Kira. Se unió a nuestro equipo profesional hace una semana. Es una muy talentosa maestra fuego.- La chica bajó del ring y no era nada fea. Tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos color ambar, una sonrisa hermosa y una piel muy blanca. Vestía un short azul y una blusa blanca sin mangas. En sus pies y manos tenia vendajes. Derrochaba sensualidad incluso estando toda sudorosa y en fachas deportivas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kira, tú debes ser Korra, te había estado esperando...-extendió su mano pero yo no pude hacer nada, estaba perdida en su hermoso rostro. -Ping, no me dijiste que fuera sorda.

-No lo es. ¿Korra?- sentí un moveteo en mi hombro.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola! Eres una excelente luchadora pero soy mejor.- le dediqué una sonrisa coqueta.

-Pruébalo- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Inicie los estiramientos y después de unos minutos subimos al ring.

-¿Lista?- pregunté un poco emocionada.

-Siempre.- contestó en tono altanero. Eso me gustó.

Empezamos la pelea y logró derribarme pero no detenerme en unos minutos. Era muy rápida con los puños y hábil con las piernas.

-¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?!- La provoqué pero, como toda profesional de la lucha, no hubo la reacción que esperaba. Me tomó unos cuantos minutos mas pero logré derribarla.- Debo admitir que eres buena pero te dije, soy mejor.- sonreí mientras le extendía la mano en señal de amistad.

-Gracias, tu también lo eres. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

-He entrenado desde que tengo uso de razón. Es mi trabajo.

-¿Eres peleadora?

-No, soy sanadora.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-¡También es el avatar!- Gritó Ping desde una esquina del gimnasio.

-¡Sabia que te me hacías familiar!- reaccionó al comentario incómodo de Ping.

-No es la gran cosa. Con el pasó del tiempo he aprendido a no necesitar ese titulo. solo lo uso cuando voy a alguna misión.- Mi rostro se enrojeció, algo que aprendí era a no decir esas cosas para que las personas se acercaran a mi por ser Korra.

-¡Wow! Me honras Avatar.- Hizo una reverencia.

-¡Hey! Sigo siendo yo. Por favor no hagas lo que hacen todos de venerarme por manejar los 4 elementos. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

-Lo siento.- dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban más rojas.- Acepto la invitacion.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece comer fideos?

-¡Los amo! ¡Son mis favoritos!- Sonrió.

-Te veré en un par de horas en la cocina de Narook.

Nos despedimos y volví al apartamento. Ahí estaba Asami y Kuvira. Estaban platicando y riendo hasta que crucé el recibidor.

-¡Ah, hola, Korra! No te esperábamos- Saludó Asami.

-Hola Sam. Capitana, gusto en verla- Sonreí- Si, es que volví a vestirme. Tengo una cita en 40 minutos.- Debo admitir que quería ver la reaccion de Asami y sé que estuvo mal. Aunque en realidad me agradaba la idea de ir a comer con Kira.

-¿Una cita? ¿Korra, tienes una cita? Eso es nuevo- dijo Asami con un poco de incredulidad y una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Si, es una chica que conocí hoy en el gimnasio de Ping. Es una asombrosa maestra fuego y muy hermosa- sonreí con picardía.

\- Me alegro por usted Doctora Water-Tribe, seguro que se divertirá en su cita. Debo informarle que se le está haciendo tarde para irse.- comento Kuvira.

-Si, debe ser maravillosa si la te dignaste a invitarla en una cita. - La cara de Asami era inexpresiva pero tenía el rostro de un color rojo intenso.

-Tienes razón. Debería ir a darme una ducha. -Dije mientras miraba la pantalla del celular cuando un mensaje de texto surgió. "Estoy ansiosa, Avatar. Kira" al leerlo sonreí y me apresuré- Debo apresurarme, me esperan. Les veo mas tarde. Me gustaría presentarles a Kira esta noche.

Escuché un: "¿Viste eso? Nunca la había visto tan emocionada por ir a una cita." Provenir de la voz de Asami una vez que cruce la puerta de mi habitación. Tarde 15 minutos arreglándome y me apresuré en llegar donde Narook. Llegué 10 minutos antes así que le envié un mensaje de texto

"Estoy afuera esperándote, ¿vienes cerca?"

Su respuesta fue rápida:

"Si, estoy dando vuelta en la cuadra. Atrapada en el semáforo"

Dos segundos después, ya estaba aparcando su automóvil. Bajó del auto y le dió la llave al vallet parking.

\- Bonito auto. Entremos - pasamos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Vestía unos jeans rotos y una blusa amarilla que dejaba ver sus pálidos brazos bien trabajados y un collar con un dije en forma de flama. Yo vestía unos jeans comunes y una blusa de algodón tipo polo color azul.

-Ordenemos. Me gustaría comer unos fideos picantes y un vaso de agua de piña-kiwi.- comentó al mesero que se había acercado a nuestra mesa unos minutos antes.

-Lo mismo por favor.- le comenté.- te ves bonita, Kira. Cuéntame a qué te dedicas.- Eso de las citas no son lo mío, no tenía idea de que hacer o decir así que me arriesgué a alagarla. Ella sonrojó.

-Bueno, soy arquitecto y casualmente también entreno lucha profesionalmente.

-Fuerte e inteligente, me gusta.- comenté corriendo el riesgo de recibir una mala cara.

-Esa blusa resalta el color azul de tus ojos, Korra. - sonrojé." Apesto en las citas" pensé

-Gracias- respondí. Ella notó el rubor de mis mejillas y sonrió.

-Creí que eras mas extrovertida, me invitaste a comer acabándome de conocer.

-Si, no es algo que comúnmente haría pero realmente pienso que eres increíble...mente buena luchando. Llamaste mi atención y me gustaría conocerte un poco mas.- llegó el mesero y mientras comíamos platicábamos de nuestras vidas cotidianas, de nuestros amigos y aventuras, gustos y disgustos. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que terminamos de comer. -Me gustaría invitarte a que conozcas a algunos de mis amigos. Me encargué de sembrar la duda en una de ellos y seguramente ya los demás se enteraron y deben estar en mi apartamento esperándome. Quiero que vean que eres real.

-¿Tan seguido vas a citas?- preguntó con ironía.- De acuerdo, vamos.

Salimos del lugar y le trajeron su auto y nos pusimos en marcha. Llegamos y dicho y hecho, estaban todos excepto Mako, Wing y Wei.

-¡Qué empiece el bullying! -gritó Bolin.

-Chicos, ella es Kira. Kira, estos son Asami Sato, la capitana Kuvira Beifong pareja de la señorita Sato, Bolin y su novia Opal.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos. Asami ya tenia el placer de conocerte. Un gusto encontrarte por aquí.

-No sabía que conocías a Korra, Kira.

-Si la conocí hoy en un entrenamiento.- Asami se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Se conocen? ¿Cómo?

-Nuestros padres hacían negocios juntos. Mi padre ayudó al suyo a diseñar los edificios de Future Industries en varias ciudades del mundo.- Comentó Kira.

-Ademas... Somos algo así como primas lejanas. Mi abuelo tenia un hermano que era tio de Hiroshi. Solo que nunca fueron muy cercanos.-agregó Asami.

Kira me tomó por la cintura y el rostro de Asami se coloreó rojo al mismo tiempo que su entreceño se frunció ligeramente. Podía percibir un poco de rivalidad entre ellas.

-Bien, Kira, si eres familiar de Asami, ¿Significa que también eres genio matemática, filántropa y sex symbol? -Preguntó Bolin rompiendo la tensión en la sala. Todos rieron.- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un poco de 'monopolio'?

-Suena bien para mi, ademas es el único lugar donde puedo aspirar a ser una mega empresaria y quizás mejor que Sam.- comenté.

-Ni así Korra, ni así.- Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Bolin fue a buscar el juego al departamento del piso de abajo que les correspondían a el y a opal y mientras esperábamos todos nos reunimos en la sala a platicar. Kira y Asami se lanzaban miradas furtivas. Definitivamente había algo entre esas dos. Tanto Kuvira y yo lo notamos.

-Asami, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? Necesito hablar contigo en privado.

-Si, vamos. -Respondió levantándose de su asiento.

Kuviera tomó la mano de Asami y la guió hasta la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? Toda la tarde te la has pasado lanzándole miraditas a Kira...- se escuchaba levemente las palabras de la capitana.

-Si estoy bien es solo que... Olvídalo no tiene sentido.-respondió la no maestra

-Bien, espero que sea cierto sino tendré que retirarme, no puedo permitir este tipo de humillación. Actúas como si estuvieses celosa de ella

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Korra es libre de tener citas con quien ella quiera!- el tono empezaba a elevarse

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!

-No puedo lidiar contigo ahora. Creo que tienes razón y deberías irte...-se hizo el silencio en la habitacion por un momento.

-Si eso es lo que quieres... Tus deseos son ordenes. Te veo mañana en la oficina.

Amabas chicas salieron de la habitación en silencio.

-Lo siento pero algo surgió y debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerte Kira. Eres realmente hermosa.- le sonrió y yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos- Hasta luego doctora Water-Tribe, es usted una persona afortunada.- Terminando estas palabras salió del apartamento.

-¿Estás bien, Sam?-pregunte. Bolin venia entrando cuando comentó que se encontró a Kuvira en el pasillo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si estoy bien, Ko. Solo es una pequeña discusión.

Empezamos a repartir el dinero y Bolin bromeo que a Asami no le daría ningún yuan ya que ella ya era rica. Todos rieron y empezamos a jugar. Después de varias horas y algunas horas de vino de uva-mora Asami nos ganó a todos solo por delante de Kira.

-Después de todo la inteligencia si es hereditaria. -Comento Bolin- ¿Ves, Opal? No tienes nada que preocuparte, nuestros hijos serán listos como tú

Reímos del comentario y más porque el joven maestro tierra escuchó que me dio las armas para molestarlo el resto de la semana. Ya era tarde y Opal y Bolin se despidieron y Kira después de ellos. La acompañé al estacionamiento y nos despedimos.

-Me divertí en esta tarde Avatar, espero verla pronto.- se acercó más a mí.

-¿Qué te parece mañana en el gimnasio de Ping?

-Suena bien para mí. Te veo mañana entonces.-besó mi mejilla y yo me sonrojé. Después subió a su auto y siguió su rumbo.

Volví al apartamento y ahí estaba Asami sentada en el sillón.

-Voy a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo -comenté

-Conseguiste una buena chica y muy guapa, Ko- sonaba un poco desanimada. me alegré un poco pues sólo significaba que si le importo. -¿te gusta mucho?

-La conocí hoy, es pronto para decir eso.- la ilusioné, quería que supiera que ella me sigue gustando pero también Kira tiene sus puntos a favor. Honestamente si Asami no hace algo quizás inicie algo con Kira.

-Eso significa que quizás tengo una oportunidad contigo... - levantó su mirada hacia mí y yo tenía una cara de pánico. No creí que fuese tan directa-lo siento, es solo que me puse celosa Korra, no me agrada la idea de alguien más bese esos labios que alguna vez besé.

-Pero tú estás con Kuvira ahora.- le recriminé con intensión después reaccioné- espera... ¿Tú recuerdas aquella noche?

-Si, estaba bastante consciente. Acabábamos de salir del bar un viernes normal, Opal se quedó en el apartamento de Bolin y tu y yo decidimos seguir la fiesta aquí en el apartamento. Pasamos a la tienda de 24hrs a unas cuadras y compramos tres botellas de agua de fuego. Creímos que no sería suficiente pues la noche era larga. tuvimos razón, se acabaron y estábamos platicando sobre lo mucho que te gusta verme trabajar en la fábrica y lo bien que lo pasamos cuando íbamos a entrenar juntas al gimnasio de Ping cuando estábamos en la universidad y lo bien que nos llevamos después que rompí con Mako. eventualmente te besé y una cosa llevó a la otra. Lo recuerdo todo.

-Entonces... ¿te aprovechaste de mi?- Me sorprendí de la confesión que esta mujer me acababa de hacer.

-Supongo... pero no es así. Tu igual querías estar conmigo esa noche. A la mañana que te despertaste me dijiste que no recordabas nada y que había sido un error así que te seguí. No quería que pensaras que lo hice con tal de meterte a mi cama. Realmente me gustas Korra... Necesito saber si yo te gusto a ti.

Había silencio en la habitación pero un ruido insoportable en mi mente. Era como si todo se estuviese rompiendo dentro. Estaba en shock. ¿Qué debía hacer? Esto es exactamente lo que quería escuchar pero ¿porqué ahora? No sabía si aceptarla o rechazarla "¡¿qué demonios hago?!" me pregunté.

-Sam... Yo te quiero mucho pero me confundes... Hoy estas con Kuvira y cuando me ves llegar con alguien más y ahora si ya me quieres. Lo siento pero no te creo y no es lindo que conozco a alguien y quieras alejarme de ella mientras tú estás con otra persona. ¡No puedes tenernos a ambas! ¡decídete!

-Korra yo...

-Decídete. - tomé mi abrigo y iba de salida- Me voy a quedar con Tenzin esta noche.

-No te vayas Korra, estás muy alterada.- La escuché llamarme pero no hice caso, seguí caminando y mil emociones me rodeaban en ese momento. camine más rápido y no llevé ni mi celular, ni mi cartera ni nada. Sólo tomé mi abrigo y me fui. Si había algo que me hacia vulnerable era ella. Empecé a correr y correr hasta que sentí que algo penetró mi muslo en la parte posterior. Caí al suelo pero me levanté lo más rápido que pude y pude ver a un grupo de hombres venir tras de mi. empezaron a lanzarme espinas todos ellos. lancé un golpe de aire y todas cayeron al suelo, entonces rocas empezaron a venir hacia mi. levante un muro y todas chocaron. Estaba tan afectada por mis emociones que entre al estado avatar y acabe con ellos en menos de dos minutos. No importaba lo que hiciera ellos seguían viniendo por mí... "por mi" pensé. Mi mente hizo click. El avatar es el guerrero completo y el único que puede encontrar el templo de Shen Oyou en ese bosque. Los dejé ahí desmayados y cubiertos de roca. Me sentí débil, muy débil y caí al suelo. De repente todo se volvió negro.


	5. Chapter 5: Entre rupturas amorosas ()

**Capitulo V: Entre rupturas amorosas y otras cosas.**

El brillo del sol me golpeaba directo en los ojos y poco a poco los abrí. Estaba en una habitación blanca con franjas azules y flores y globos por todos lados. La cabeza me dolía. Después de unos segundos noté una cabellera negra a mi lado.

– ¿Asami? ¿Qué pasó?...

La joven escuchó mi voz y se levantó de su sueño sobre mi cama. Increíblemente no tenia ni un solo cabello fuera de su sitio y su maquillaje intacto

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecta?- susurré para mi pero creo que ella me escuchó pues se sonrojó y sonrió. – ¿Cuánto he dormido?

– Casi dos días… estábamos preocupados por ti. Te atacaron el otro días después de que huiste de casa.

– Si, ya recuerdo… lo siento mucho, Asami.

– No, fue mi culpa tienes razón, no puedo jugar con ambas y justo por eso… – hizo una pequeña pausa como dudando de las palabras que diría en ese momento. – yo… terminé con Kuvira. Quiero intentarlo Korra, es decir, tu y yo darnos una oportunidad.

La cabeza todavía me daba vueltas del tiempo que pasé inconsciente y recibir esa noticia me lleno de alegría. Siempre había visto inalcanzable a Asami para mi. La verdad era que a pesar de ser el avatar y desde joven haberme esforzado por mantener buenas notas y un buen físico, el tener una relación con alguien más cercana que una amistad, no había sido mi fuerte. Usualmente las chicas me rechazaban y los chicos me veían más como un amigo más. Claro, no soy fea y siempre había un valiente como Mako. Pero o no funcionaba o no me gustaba como pareja. Había pensado que quizás el problema era yo y hasta el dia de hoy lo sigo pensando. Las inseguridades de mi pasado de adolescente me persigue aun. Y con Asami, todo eso se va. De alguna forma su presencia, su esencia fuerte me hace sentir segura de mi misma. Desde que la conocí no ha hecho mas que apoyarme y hacerme sentir que soy buena en algo y que quizás, solo quizás, no soy yo la del problema. He aprendido de su fuerza, pues cuando su padre murió, sola se levantó y mantuvo la empresa a flote.

– Sams… no se si este sea el momento para eso, tú sabes, me acaban de ¿envenenar?... – Aun con todo lo bueno de ella, sigo teniendo miedo de mi misma. – Recuerdo que algo me punzó el muslo. Y me dolía mucho la cabeza.

– Fueron esos maestros tierra de nuevo, te lanzaron espinas y parece que una te dio en el muslo… lo siento Korra, es mi culpa.- su mirada era de genuina culpa y preocupación.

– No Sams, era una emboscada definitivamente algo premeditado… ¿Qué ha dicho Lin?

– No mucho, los han tenido en interrogatorio todo el tiempo que estuviste durmiendo. Los noqueaste a todos y los dejaste listos para el arresto. A la mañana siguiente te encontramos desmayada cerca del muelle.

– Si… utilicé el estado Avatar, mis emociones me nublaron el juicio. – después de esto, me di cuenta que había olvidado decirle lo que había descubierto antes. – Espera… Antes de caer, entendí que el guerrero completo que la tradición marca es el avatar, ellos lo necesitan para encontrar la entrada al templo.

–¿Entonces los ataques al apartamento y mi secuestro qué tienen que ver conmigo? Yo no soy el Avatar ¡Ni siquiera una maestro! – confusión era todo en su tono de voz.

– tu eres el señuelo y aquí es donde 'El viejo' tiene su aparición. El ordena tu secuestro para que así el Avatar vaya en búsqueda de su persona favorita. – Y me acorde de alguien más después de esas palabras. Recordé a cierta maestra fuego. – ¿Dónde esta Kira?

– Ah, esa… Ella no ha venido por aquí.- su rostro se tornó serio y rojizo. Creo que no había notado que la llamé mi persona favorita asi que no insistí.

– ¿No? Wow… eso no lo esperaba. ¿Puedes pasarme mi teléfono? Quizás no sabe que estoy aquí. – le dije mientras le extendía mi mano para recibir mi teléfono pero nada llegó a mi.

– Tu teléfono se perdió y me tome la libertad de comprarte uno nuevo, espero no te moleste – su tono era misterioso y yo lo noté. No le creía que había perdido mi teléfono pues lo había dejado en el apartamento antes del ataque.

– ¿No intentaste recuperar el numero? – pregunté intentando seguirle el juego y acorralarla.

– Sip. Pero por desgracia se perdieron tus contactos. – Su sonrisa era como la de una niña cuando cometía una travesura y se salía con la suya, pero yo soy la maestra de las travesuras y a mi no me iba a engañar.

– Bien, entonces ¿Cuándo vas a decirme que tu "perdiste" mi teléfono para que yo no me comunicara con Kira? Como lo dejé en el apartamento, no lo pude haber perdido en otro lugar. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y un "busted" en su frente con letras negras y la cara completamente roja.

– Bien… tienes razón pero es que ella… – se veía tan linda pero tenia que torturarla un poquito mas.

– Asami, es mi decisión si quiero llegar a algo con Kira o no, no tuya. Por favor dame el teléfono o me parare de esta cama para ir a buscarla.

– Bien… tú ganas. – Sacó de su bolsa mi celular que no se había perdido. Tenia muchas llamadas y mensajes de Kira. La mayoría era preguntando si estaba bien pues había leído del ataque al avatar en los periódicos. Seguramente estaba preocupada por mi pues no le había respondido en dos días. Así que le redacté un pequeño mensaje:

_"Hola Kira, estoy bien. Si quieres pasar estoy en el Hospital General de Ciudad Republica. Saludos, Korra"._

Casi inmediatamente llegó la respuesta al texto:

_"Estaré ahí en unos minutos"._

La expresión de Asami era de hastío lo que me hizo animarme a preguntar.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho para que te caiga tan mal?

– Nada. Nada en realidad… – iba a responder pero me robó la palabra. – Sólo intenta quitarme a MI Korra… – Haciendo énfasis en el 'MI' y cuando éramos jóvenes siempre peleábamos por ser la número uno ante nuestros padres con inventos y diseños de cualquier cosa. Siempre le ganaba y entonces me empezó a guardar cierto recelo. Hubo una vez que destruyó un prototipo de cohete a escala para la feria de ciencias sólo porque ella quedó en segundo lugar y yo en primero.

– Wow… eso si que es… loco.

– No es exactamente como que yo lo recuerdo Asami. Según yo, tú quedaste en segundo lugar y tú lo rompiste. – Una voz conocida se escuchó en la puerta. Era Kira.

– ¿Estás llamándome mentirosa? – La pelinegra se paró de su lugar y se le plantó enfrente la maestra fuego. – Creo que alguien tiene mala memoria o solo se hace tonta.

– Wooouu… Tranquilas señoritas… No se peleen en el hospital. Asami, ¿Podrias dejarnos la habitación un momento? Me gustaría hablar con Kira… A solas.

–Seguro, estaré en la maquina de expresos. – la expresión de Asami mientras miraba a Kira tenía la apariencia de mil navajas a punto de clavarse en el cuerpo de la otra. –Mándame un texto cuando te desocupes, Korri.

– Si Asami, vete. Déjanos sola. – Los ojos de Asami se clavaron en Kira como diciendo "una palabra mas y te tiro los dientes de un golpe". Yo por mi parte, me encantaba ver a Sami celosa de Kira. No había nada mas que pensar, era Asami con quien quería estar y Kira puede ser una gran amiga y eso es lo que iba a decirle.

Una vez que la habitación estaba solo para nosotras estuvimos unos minutos en silencio. Kira tenia una expresión de felicidad en el rostro y yo una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Me alegra que estes bien, estuve preocupada este par de días por ti, Korra. – se sentó junto a mi cama.

– Si, fue un ataque sorpresa después de la reunión con mis amigos en el apartamento.- comenté sin mirarle a los ojos. Mi mirada corría desde sus labios a las flores y de ahí hasta la ventana, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo notó.

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó – Te noto nerviosa, Avatar.

– Si, Kira la verdad es que quiero aclarar algo antes de que esto se haga mstes de que esto se haga mo aclarar algo antes de que esto se haga mña expresiceás grande – tome aire y valor – Kira, yo quiero a Asami y tu eres una gran chica que se merece a alguien que la quiera como se debe.

La mirada de Kira se endureció y se fijó directamente en mi persona.

– Entiendo… ella es guapa e inteligente. Y yo, solo soy una chica normal. – Bajó su mirada al suelo de la habitación y yo me incliné hacia ella levantándole el mentón con mi dedo índice.

– Eres una asombrosa chica normal que cualquiera mataria por tener. Yo he querido a Asami desde hace un buen rato ya y ahora que tengo oportunidad con ella no me gustaría desaprovecharla. Siento mucho si te lastimo pero tenia que ser honesta contigo. – giró su cabeza lejos de mi alcancé.

– si, lo que digas. Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Me alegro que estes bien.

– Kira…

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y salió de la habitación. Unos momentos después regresó Asami cargando un café y una botella de agua.

– ¿todo bien? Kira casi me atropella en su camino a la salida.

– Si. Solo tenia prisa.

– Ok…- su mirada reflejaba incredulidad.

–O–

Después de una noche más de "observación clínica", me dieron de alta. Asami, Opal y Bolin se encargaron de conseguir la alta y llevarme a casa. Consideré una exageración puesto que me sentía bien. Solo uno que otro mareo ocasional pero se debía al monton de exámenes que me hacían para verificar ningún rastro de anticuerpos de los maestro que me atacaron. El ser sanadora no me exenta de que el ver mi propia sangre me maree. Puedo soportar ver personas con órganos expuertos, miembros desgarrados, heridos, muertos pero el ver mi propia sangre es distinto aunque esta este siendo extraida en un tubo de plástico estéril. Opal y Asami me esperaban afuera del hospital mientras que Bolin me acompañaba a firmar unos papeles. Ya nos ibamos y por ley me tenían que sacar en una silla de ruedas. Como sanadora no podía jugar con ellas pero como paciente… digamos que organicé una minicarrera con Bolin. Hay rampas en la parte de atrás del edifico para transportar camillas en caso de emergencias o de sismos. Bolin y yo conseguimos dos sillas y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la parte más alta del tercer piso y nos dejamos rodar hasta el primero. El que llegara último invitaba los fideos. El descenso fue rápido y problemático pues habían muchas vueltas, casi nos caemos varias veces y terminar con hermosos hematomas y fracturas solo por un juego, pero valió la pena. Después de un par de minutos le gané al maestro. Una enfermera nos esperaba con cara de pocos amigos y una carpeta en la mano para escoltarnos a la salida. Quizás las cámaras de vigilancia nos delataron pero no me importaba, había cumplido un capricho y ganado una comida gratis. Era casi un sueño hecho realidad. Solo con el regresaba a los 15 años y jugar a las carreritas. Una vez que salimos del lugar y nos fuimos de ahí.

–O–

Después de llegar al apartamento Asami tuvo que irse a la empresa y yo tenia de descanso otra semana más además de mi semana de vacaciones, asi que mientras la herida de la pierna sanaba podría hacer investigaciones en línea sobre todo el asunto de los maestros tierra y su relación con aquel que se hacia llamar 'El Viejo'. Quizás conseguir información con Lin sobre él. Pasé horas y horas buscando información sobre cualquiera que se hiciese llamar de esa manera en línea pero nada apareció. Era como un fantasma. Opté por buscar mas libros en línea sobre los maestros tierra.

Durante días estuve encerrada en el apartamento investigando en pijamas moviéndome para que el músculo no se atrofie y estudiando técnicas de control antiguas y sencillas para no abrir la herida. Había descargado un libro de metal control para Dummies e impreso los movimientos y estaba estudiándolos a ver si podía aprender algo cuando el timbre sonó. Me acerqué, observé por la mirilla y vi un par de ojos verdes y un uniforme militar.

– Oh rayos… – Susurré mientras pensaba que hacer o cómo reaccionar. – ¿Quién es? – pregunté aunque ya sabia de quién se trataba.

– Kuvira. ¿Está Asami?

–No, vuelve más tarde.

–Bien, me encantaría hablar contigo. – Debo admitir que me sorprendió cuando dijo que quería hablar conmigo así que le abrí la puerta.

– Adelante, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – Se adentro hasta la sala donde tenia todos los movimientos para metal control pero no reparó en ellos.

– Quisiera pedirte un consejo. Se que es extraño viniendo de mi pero quisiera saber que puedo hacer para recuperar a Asami. – Mi boca no pudo abrir mas o corría el riesgo de dislocarse. Ok, quizás si era exagerado pero me sorprendió mucho su visita.

– No se que puedo decirte. Asami es… independiente. Si ella terminó contigo pues es porque tiene un motivo que solo ella conoce y debe ser muy lógico. – Giró dándome la espalda y notó las poses impresas sobre la mesa de centro.

– Si me ayudas, puedo enseñarte metal control. – De acuerdo, la dislocación de mandíbula ahora si era una posibilidad amplia.

– No creo que sea una buena idea. Asami esta interesada en otra persona ahora.

– ¿Quién? ¿Tú? – Sonrió de la manera que tanto odiaba. – Como sea, siento que puedo recuperarla. Solo te pido que me consigas una cita con ella esta noche y ya con eso te enseño metal control.

– No creo que Asami esté feliz con la idea de que yo le consiga una cita contigo… pero acepto. Necesito aprender ese control.

– Bien, pasare por ella cuando tu me digas esta noche. – caminó hacía la puerta y se fue sin decir nada más.

Se que es una mala, muy mala idea pero creo que vale la pena el intento. Y quizás si le explico el motivo por el cual acepté, lo entienda. Después de todo es Asami.

Espere que regresara casi al anochecer y mientras tanto preparé su postre favorito, tarta de fresa – Kiwi, para endulzarle el momento. Estaba preparándome para la discusión segura con ella después de que las cosas fueran mejorando entre nosotras. Coqueteábamos ocasionalmente, veíamos películas cuando ella regresaba del trabajo y le contaba los avances de la investigación del día y hoy, justo hoy, le iba a pedir que fuera a una cita con su ex para que ella accediera a enseñarme metal control. ¿Porqué de todas las personas de la ciudad que pudieran enseñarme metal control tenia que ser ella? No lo se pero con Lin seguramente terminaría aplastada por una placa metálica como "accidente" durante el estudio. Wing y Wei bueno, ellos están trabajando siempre y pagar 15000 yuanes en una de las escuelas que fundó Toph, la madre de Lin, no era una opción. Sonó la puerta y a como pude salte de la cama a la sala para recibirla. "Actúa normal, actúa normal" me repetía en manera de mantra.

– ¡Heeeey hermosa! ¿Qué tal tu día? – Me recargué sobre el muro del recibidor con una rodilla flexionada con el pie en la pared.

– ¿Te tomaste una dosis extra de medicinas, Korra? Estas actuando extraño – Sonrió a mi recibimiento. No estaba 100% segura de haber actuado normal.

– No, estoy bien. Te hice tu postre favorito. – sonreí nerviosamente.

– Ok, eso significa solo una cosa ¿Qué rompiste ahora? Dime por favor que no rompiste los planos de los diseños de los para los autos de aniversario de la empresa porque juro que te mataré… – su ceño se frunció y podía ver el coraje crecer en sus ojos. Creo que de haber roto esos planos me habría orinado en los boxers.

– ¡Dios no! Tus planos están bien… pero si hay algo que debo pedirte y me temo que no te gustará la idea.

– Cuéntame de una vez mientras como mi tarta y soy feliz. – sonrió y eso me preocupó mas. No es que le tenga miedo a Asami… bueno, la verdad es que si le tengo miedo peeero no de la manera mala de temerle, sino de que me odiara para siempre y mis oportunidades de conquistarla se fueran al caño. Además de que, si es un amor con todos y muy amable, pero igual tiene un carácter de los mil demonios cuando esta enojada. Definitivamente no es alguien a quien quisiera hacer enojar. Recuerdo aquella vez que accidentalmente tiré yodo en uno de sus planos y me dejó de hablar por mas de 3 meses. Mucho tiempo para mi gusto, sin contar de que ya no me traía esos deliciosos panquecitos de la vuelta de la oficina cada miércoles.

– Bueno, hoy estaba leyendo sobre metal control. Encontré este libro de 'Metal control para Dummies'… – Me vi interrumpida por su risita burlona y solo tome un respiro cargado de valor para la siguiente parte. – Como decía, estaba aquí en la sala practicando los movimientos cuando el timbre sonó. Me asomé y era Kuvira. – Hice espacio para que ella dijera algo pero solo hizo un ademan que me indicaba continuar. – preguntó por ti y le informe que no estabas y que volverías mas tarde. Creí que se iría con eso pero pidió hablar conmigo. La dejé pasar y me dijo que quería un consejo mío para volver contigo.

– ¿Y tu qué le respondiste? – dejó su cuchara y mitad de rebanada de tarta de lado mirándome directamente a los ojos lo que me hizo sentir mas nerviosa.

– le dije que no era una buena idea y que ya estabas interesada en alguien mas. – un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa se dibujaron en su rostro. – me pidió que le consiguiera una cita contigo a cambio de enseñarme metal control… y accedí... Pero solo si tu quieres.

–¡¿Qué tu qué?! – la sonrisa se borró y el rojo se volvió mas intenso. – ¡¿De todas las personas de Ciudad Republica que pudiste pedirles enseñarte metal control consideraste a Kuvira la mas conveniente?! – "demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios." Pensaba. Es curioso que la misma pregunta que me hice hacia apenas unos minutos me la haya hecho ella pero quiero tomarlo como una coincidencia.

– ¡Se que no es la mejor idea que he tenido pero por favor… solo serán un par de horas esta noche y juro que iré contigo! – no estaba muy segura de lo ultimo pero Kuvira nunca dijo nada de una cita a solas. La expresión de su cara se relajó un poco mas como considerando la oferta.

– Si es tan importante para ti… esta bien PERO… – no me gustó nada el tono de ese 'pero' – tendrás que ver conmigo todo el especial de fin de semana de 'Desesperate Housewives' y limpiar el baño por 3 meses todos los dias.

– ¿Te he dicho lo sorprendente que eres? ¡Gracias! – honestamente esperaba algo asi como tortura o un golpe en la cara pero nada de eso sucedió.

– No celebres tan pronto, Avatar. Todavía tienes que sobrevivir a la cita con Kuvira esta noche. – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. – Dile a Kuvira que pase por nosotras en un par de horas.

Pasaron el par de horas y Kuvira no estuvo muy feliz de que las acompañara en la cita pero no le quedó de otra pues Asami estaba necia de que si no iba yo, ella tampoco. Fueron las dos horas mas tortuosas de toda mi vida solo después después de las horas de los exámenes finales en la facultad de Medicina Espiritual. Kuvira no dejaba de mirarme con cara de pocos amigos cada vez que giraba a su izquierda. Intentaba ignorarme lo mas que pudiera pero no era muy fácil. No quería dejar a Asami sola con ella pues sabia que ella no quería eso. Acabe mi cena y me paré para ir al tocador, estaba dispuesta a llevarme a la Asami pero ella la tomó por el brazo y la sentó de nuevo en la mesa. No me agradó la forma y la reté con la mirada. Asami me hizo un ademan de 'anda' así que accedí. Cuando volví Asami estaba de pie para irse y Kuvira no quería que se fuera tan pronto. Pero la otra le dejó bastante claro que no volvería con ella y que evitara hacer un espectáculo mas grande, así que la militar aceptó. Me acerque y según lo acordado Kuvira me enseñaría metal control a partir de mañana. Asami y yo tomamos un taxi de vuelta al apartamento y todo el camino abrazó mi brazo.

– Gracias por hacer esto por mi. – La miré y sentí su suave aroma colarse por mis fosas nasales.

– Espero que valga la pena el sacrificio, Avatar. – Sonrió hacia mi y besé su frente.

– Ya veras que si. – seguimos así hasta llegar a nuestro hogar y nos dispusimos a descansar. Mañana me espera un largo día de entrenamiento.

**Bueno, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero mis herramientas de trabajo están indispuestas por el momento. Se que no es excusa pero al menos les traigo un hermoso capitulo. El siguiente les encantará puesto que hablara de cómo Kuvira le enseña metal control a Korra. Nos reiremos mucho en el siguiente, lo prometo. **


	6. Chapter 6: Haciendo amigos

Capitulo VI: Haciendo amigos.

El día acababa de empezar y Asami como siempre se despertó primero que yo por lo que se encargó de hacer el desayuno. Kuvira me dijo que tenia que ir a su campo de concentración a las afueras de la ciudad a las 8 am. Mi hermosa ingeniero acordó llevarme los días que dure el entrenamiento con la militar, a quién conociendo, hará que seguramente no sea nada sencillo. Desayunamos un par de tostadas y café junto un par de huevos divorciados y frutas de temporada.

– Un desayuno nutritivo para un día de entrenamiento. – Dijo la ingeniero. Después de lavar los platos nos retiramos al primer destino que era el campo de concentración del Reino Tierra a las afueras de Ciudad República.

Una vez que estuvimos ahí fuera del gigantesco complejo de adiestramiento militar en el automóvil de Sami, estaba empezando a dudar de lo buena idea que fue aceptar el trato con Kuvira pero no iba a acobardarme. No enfrente a la señorita y menos después de la cena de anoche.

Me despedí de ella con un beso en la comisura de los labios y un te veo a la hora de la comida para después marcharse. Caminé a la caseta y me presenté ante el oficial en guardia.

– Buen dia Oficial… – me incliné para mirar su placa con nombre pero se adelantó.

– Oficial Kirby – saludó con pose militar para después regresar a su pose de descanso. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita?

– Busco a la Capitana Beifong.

– Espere un momento. Permítame su identificación. – busqué en mi bolsillo mi cartera y saqué la licencia de conducción. Si, tenia una licencia de conducción y no, manejar no es lo mio pero una emergencia nunca se sabe. Siempre preferiré a mi fiel Naga para llevarme a todos mis destinos solo que no puedo meterla a un apartamento por obvias razones de exceso de dimensiones. Después de un par de minutos un jeep militar aparcó cerca de la caseta para buscarme.

–La Capitana Beifong le recibirá en los campos de entrenamiento. Por favor, sígame. – otro oficial habló por radio informando que ya íbamos en camino justo cuando me subí al jeep. Avanzamos un par de kilómetros sobre el camino para llegar a un campo abierto sin vegetación y solo algunos pequeños complejos de donde entraban y salían cadetes en entrenamiento. Nos detuvimos enfrente de uno de esos complejos y Kuvira estaba ahí esperándome junto con dos oficiales mujeres con un par de bolsas de lona cuando bajé del jeep.

–Bienvenida, Doctora Water-Tribe. Estas son las oficiales Kimora y Sumi. Ellas la escoltaran a una de los vestidores para señoritas para que se cambie sus ropas por unas de entrenamiento. – "Debes estar de broma, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!" tenia tantas ganas de gritarle eso pero lo único que hice fue quedarme inmóvil hasta que reaccioné.

– Solo vengo a aprender metal control, no a unirme a tu ejército. – la expresión en mi cara era suficiente para que ella notara que no era una buena idea… para mi.

– Usted aceptó mi oferta y lo haremos a mi manera asi que ¡Vaya a meter su moreno trasero a un uniforme! ¡Que usted sea el Avatar no implica tratamientos especiales en este sitio! – "Sabia que no iba a ser fácil…". Di un pequeño brinco después de que me gritara lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aroma de su desayuno recién ingerido. Definitivamente fue algo con atún y café, pues el aroma aun seguía en su boca.

– Deberías lavarte los dientes, hueles a desayuno. – le hablé cerca de su oreja. Su cara se puso roja y explotó de manera figurativa.

– ¡Oficial Sumi! ¡Asegúrese que nuestra nueva cadete temporal de 4 vueltas sin detenerse en la pista de obstáculos y cada vez que se detenga agregué otras dos vueltas! – Las dos oficiales tomaron posé de saludo y me guiaron al vestidor de mujeres. Tardé solo un momento en cambiarme y dejar mis cosas en un locker especial para posteriormente salir de ahí para empezar con la primera parte del entrenamiento.

"Valió la pena decirle eso en su cara" pensaba todo el tiempo después de ver su expresión y antes de ver la pista de obstáculos. Ésta era inmensa y con todos los obstáculos que aparecen en las 'movers' de Varrick: Muros con cuerdas para escalar, pista de obstáculos con llantas, el charcos de lodo con una malla con puas donde te tienes que arrastrar para salir, campos donde seguramente te disparan con armas para probar tu destreza al esquivar proyectiles, y hasta el final, el muro mas grande para marcar el final del circuito. Solo le faltaba una laguna para pelear con lagarto-tiburones cuerpo a cuerpo y así todo estaría completo. Según mi reloj serian cerca de las 9 de la mañana y a esa hora empezaría mi entrenamiento. 'Quizás debería avisarle a Sami que no la veré a la hora del almuerzo después de todo', pensé.

La oficial Sumi me dio las instrucciones para realizar todo el circuito adecuadamente y en algunas pruebas mi tierra control iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Empecé con el primer lapso y no me detuve pero si sentí que me faltaba el aliento. Para el segundo lapso mi cuerpo empezaba a clamar por un poco de descanso pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción a Kuvira. Durante el tercero los músculos de mi cuerpo ya ardían por lo que tardé un poco mas que en los otros dos y por supuesto empezaba a tropezar más seguido per me levantaba cada una de ellas. El cuarto y último fue el peor. Inicié y todo mi cuerpo ardía. Podía sentir el calor y el sudor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y cada músculo en él. Cuando bajé del muro que marcaba el final del tercer lapso corrí hasta el principio del circuito que era un muro de madera de 2 metros de alto que tenia que esquivar con tierra control. Lo hice y mis piernas no aguantaron tanto como antes el salto por lo que caí de rodillas. Tenia que seguir corriendo hasta donde estaba el charco de lodo con la malla de puas para posteriormente arrastrarme por debajo. Después de hacer un par de veces el movimiento de arrastre, tenia un poco de lodo en los dientes pero era la última de mis preocupaciones en ese momento. Salí de ahí y corrí por el campo abierto donde me tiraban pequeñas rocas simulando proyectiles a gran velocidad. Con tierra control esquivé y esquivé hasta tuve la oportunidad de mirar hacia las oficiales. Kuvira acababa de pararse a su lado observando mi recorrido por el circuito. Aun me faltaban unos 5 metros para terminar esa parte del circuito cuando noté que les ordenó disparar mas rápido y tuve que acelerar el paso. Una roca me dio cerca de la herida que ya estaba regenerada pero aun dolía lo que ocasionó que tropezara.

– ¡Sin detenerse, Doctora Water-Tribe, a menos que quiera dar otras dos vueltas! – me gritó desde su posición. Me llené de rabia y me levanté mas que rápidamente y seguí corriendo hasta terminar ese obstáculo.

El siguiente obstáculo era la pista con llantas que descansaban sobre una capa de lodo que hacia mas pesado el levantar los pies y aunque no tuvo mucha dificultad con el cansancio de mi cuerpo podía sentir que mis piernas pesaban muchísimo lo que provocó que fuera tedioso hasta que lo terminé. Después de eso estaba un muro gigante de 3 metros con cuatro cuerdas para escalar y detrás tenia un puente colgante que al final tenia un tronco de árbol desgastado y encebado para descender del obstaculo. Llegué al muro y brinqué a una de las cuerdas. Mi sudor hacia cada vez mas difícil escalar pero ya iba por la mitad de la altura y no me iba a detener a casi nada de terminar. Me ardían las manos y los brazos, las piernas, todo pero no me detuve. Ahora de nuevo le agradecía a Ping el ser tan exigente en mis entrenamientos para la condición física y al loto blanco por entrenarme desde joven también. Sin todo eso seguramente ya estaría muerta de cansancio y quizás no hubiese aguantado ni el segundo lapso. No me detuve y llegué hasta arriba, corrí por el puente y salté sin al tronco para descender. Seguí corriendo un par de metros mas hasta el muro final donde tenia que sacar pequeños pedazos de piedras para usarlos de escalones hasta llegar a la cima así que empecé a subir sin detenerme hasta tocar la campana de la parte mas superior. A como subí, bajé y me presenté con mis superiores.

– debo admitir que estoy impresionada, doctora. No esperaba que aguantara todo el circuito y mucho menos los cuatro lapsos. – comentó la capitana mientras me observaba detenidamente. – mientras esté aquí será tratada como un cadete mas. Tendrá que formarse, tendrá que saludar a sus superiores, comerá, vestirá y hablará como nosotros. ¿Está claro?

– Si… – respondí mientras tomaba un poco de aire con las manos en mis rodillas.

– ¡¿SI, QUÉ!? – gritó en mi cara para que yo me irguiera y la mirara a los ojos.

– ¿Si, señora?... ¡SI, SEÑORA! – saludé con pose militar.

–Excelente. Vaya a lavarse, le veré en 30 minutos en este mismo sitio para ir a su siguiente clase de hoy. Descanse. – saludó y se marchó.

Entre a los vestidores donde estaban mis cosas y noté las dos maletas de lona que cargaban las oficiales de Kuvira. Tenia una nota encima que decía mi nombre y citaba: _Éstas serán sus ropas mientras este aquí, seguramente serán solo un par de días más después de hoy. Me tomé la libertad de avisarle a la Señorita Sato mientras usted estaba en el circuito. Los alimentos se sirven a las 0600, 1400 y a las 1800 horas en el comedor principal. Le recomiendo usar el baño de este vestidor a partir de las 0500 horas y a las 2000 horas. Como no espero que entienda lo de las horas le incluyo una interpretación: 6am, 2pm y 6pm para los alimentos. 5am y 8 pm para las duchas. Su cama será asignada en el momento que encuentre una disponible. Probablemente duerma en mi cabaña personal en caso de no encontrar una disponible. Capitana Beifong._

Abrí la maleta y habían un par de cambios de ropa en cada maleta, un cepillo dental con su correspondiente crema dental, shampoo, jabon y todo lo necesario para este par de días que estaría aquí. Abrí el locker donde había colocado mis cosas y tomé mi teléfono y le marqué a Asami.

_– __¿Hola? No esperaba tu llamada tan pronto… - contestó con tono serio._

_– __¿Hablaste con Kuvira? – _inconscientemente tenia la esperanza de que fuera una broma de mal gusto…

_– __Si. Llamó a mi oficina para informarme que estarías ahí un par de días. – _pero todo eso se fue al caño en ese momento_. – ¿Está todo bien? Dime si se ha sobrepasado contigo durante el entrenamiento porque si quieres puedo pasar por ti cuando salga de aquí y no me importa si…_

_–__No, no… estoy bien. Todo ha ido de maravilla, solo quería saber si ya se había comunicado contigo sobre eso. Te veré en un par de días, ¿Si? Te marcaré antes de dormir. Hasta luego…_

– De acuerdo. Suerte con tu entrenamiento. Bye…

No esperaba que se creyera que todo iba de maravilla pero si para mantenerla en calma por dos días. Miré mi reloj y ya habían pasado 10 minutos del tiempo que la maestra metal me había dado por lo que decidí apresurarme a limpiarme y volver. No había tiempo para ponerme a hacer berrinche sobre el tiempo que pasaría en ese lugar solo quería terminar mi entrenamiento de metal control lo mas pronto posible. Pasé a las duchas para remover el exceso de lodo y ponerme ropa limpia. Después con una de mis ligas me amarré el cabello corto en una pequeña cola alta para continuar con la siguiente parte de mi entrenamiento.

Volví al lugar de reunión con Kuvira y ya estaba ahí esperándome. Me acerqué y la salude como un soldado saluda a su superior y esperé las ordenes.

– La siguiente parte es el entrenamiento teorico del metal control. Te llevaré al aula donde el profesor Bataar Jr. imparte su clase. Después de terminar la clase pasarás al comedor y tendrás dos horas para descansar. Luego te veré en el campo de metal. La oficial Kimoro te llevará donde dormirás. Como no encontré una cama disponible, dormirás en mi cabaña en una bolsa de dormir.

– ¡Si, Señor-a! – saludé y sonreí de lado.

– De acuerdo, vamos que se te hace tarde.

Empezamos a caminar hasta un complejo que estaba cerca de una pequeña laguna. Era amplio con una puerta de madera bastante alta y ancha. Parecía casi una bodega. Entramos al lugar y solo habían dos aulas bastante amplias y sencillas. Un pizarrón y diferentes tipos de metales en pequeños compartimientos para su exhibición. Hasta el fondo estaba el profesor Bataar Jr, hijo de Suyin, hermano de Opal y Kuvira. El es un hombre alto, de piel morena clara, ojos verdes con anteojos negros y cuadrados, asi como de nerd. Tiene los laterales rapados y el cabello de la parte de arriba peinado hacia atrás. Además de una pequeña barba que iba de su labio inferior hacia su mentón, como de chivo.

– Profesor Bataar, le presento a la Doctora Korra Water-Tribe. Ella recibirá una clase extensiva hoy y mañana de la teoría del metal control y me encantaría que me hicieras el favor de enseñarle.

– Un placer Doctora. Si gusta podemos empezar en este momento. Mi siguiente clase empieza en un par de minutos. Tome asiento en donde guste. – extendió su mano y la estreché en forma de saludo. – Como usted tendrá clase extensiva, se quedara una hora extra para que le explique rápidamente todo lo que necesita saber por hoy.

Asentí y me dirigí a un asiento cercano a la mesa del profesor. Unos minutos después empezaron a llegar mas cadetes y la sala de clases se empezó a llenar poco a poco.

Pasando el último cadete por la puerte la clase comenzó. Empezó el profesor explicando la historia del metal control y los metales mas conocidos. Después su ponencia se fue orientando mas hacia la ingeniería de las construcciones lo que me hizo deducir que el tiene un grado en arquectura o ingeniería civil. Pasó la clase demasiado aburrida a mi parecer y no aprendí casi nada de ella. Los cadetes empezaron a salir y yo me quedé al final. La clase del avatar iba a ser extensiva.

– Bien, señorita Water-Tribe. ¿Qué sabe usted de metales? – preguntó el Bataar quien tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mi.

– No mucho. – respondí sinceramente. La verdad era que solo sabia que el platino era el único metal que no se podía controlar. – Hay metales ferrosos y no ferrosos. Esta el oro, el cobre, la plata, el platino y el mercurio que son metales puros. Y en el caso del oro, del cobre, la plata y el mercurio no necesitan tener aleaciones para poder manipularlos. Al igual que los metales no ferrosos. Las aleaciones como son el bronce, el laton y ese tipo de cosas son manipulables. En fin… no se mucho de esas cosas.

– Vaya, si que no sabes mucho… – nótese el sarcasmo en la expresión del maestro. Vine Yo creía que eso era poco de lo que debía saber, no sabia que era todo lo que necesitaba saber. – Entonces ¿Para que me pidieron darte clases si ya sabes prácticamente todo lo que tenias que saber?

– Bueno… leí un poco antes de venir. Estaba aprendiendo por mi cuenta cuando Kuvira me ofreció enseñarme. – reí nerviosamente.

–de acuerdo. Ahora que ya sabes lo básico debes entender como funciona el metal control. Acércate porfavor – nos levantamos para acercarnos a uno de los recipientes de los que tenia alrededor del aula para después destaparlo. – Este material es bronce. Una aleación de cobre con estaño. ¿Qué sientes?

– Nada. –dije en seco.

– Eso es porque no sientes la energía que fluye de tu cuerpo a los pequeños fragmentos de tierra que hay en él. Pon tus manos sobre él, cierra los ojos y ahora dime que sientes.

– Siento… – dudé un momento más las palabras que iba a elegir en ese momento. – calor. Como si estuviese caliente y liberara calor.

– Esa es la energía que surge de ella hacia ti y viceversa.

– Oooh…

Mi asombro era sincero. Pasamos un par de minutos mas y luego eso fue todo. Empezamos a platicar de su familia y como había venido a parar aquí. Y luego yo correspondí el gesto de la misma manera. Es un gran muchacho y muy inteligente. El resto de la hora se pasó muy rápido porque cuando reparé en mirar mi reloj ya era la hora del almuerzo. Me despedí de él y salí al comedor. Llegué y todo estaba lleno asi que no perdí mas tiempo y me incluí en la fila para buscar comida hasta que alguien me habló.

–¡Water-Tribe!

Kuvira me llamó y giré para encontrármela de frente. Saludé como me había enseñado y esperé a que hablara.

– Acompañeme. Usted no va a comer con sus demás compañeras. Se que le dije que seria tratada de la misma manera pero como usted no se quedará por mucho tiempo, es mejor que no se acostumbre.

Caminamos hasta el cobertizo del pequeño complejo donde se almuerza y ahí habían dos platos con comida. Hizo un además para que me sentara y ella hizo lo mismo. Empezamos a comer y debo admitir que la comida estaba deliciosa. Era un filete de res con veduras y arroz a un lado y agua de naraja-limon. Si esto comen los militares que me apunten de una vez. Pasamos unos minutos mas en silencio hasta que decidí romper con él.

– Capitana, ¿Cómo fue que usted incursionó en la milicia del Reino Tierra?

– Es una historia bastante simple… – empezó a narrar. – Cuando tenía 18 me enlisté. En Zaofu había tenido cierto entrenamiento gracias a Su y su fuerza policiaca. Ella me adoptó desde muy pequeña a pesar de no ser la mejor madre, fue una para mi y le tengo mucho afecto. Me gustó mucho el ambiente de orden y mando mientras estuve entrenando para ser policía metal en Zaofu así que decidí llevarlo a otro nivel. Además que era algo que sentía natural en mi. Se podría decir que tengo vocación por mi trabajo. Un dia solamente le dije: '_Su, me gustaría unirme al ejercito_.' Y ella aceptó.

–Wow… una historia realmente inspiradora. – comenté mientras daba el ultimo mordisco a mi pedazo de carne. Noté una leve sonrisa en su rostro lo que me hizo pensar que después de todo Kuvira no era una mala persona.

–¿Usted como fue a parar a la escuela de Medicina Espiritual y terminó siendo una prodigio? Ya que fue la mas joven en entrar y salir de ella. – preguntó para hacerme saber que me había investigado.

–Bueno… desde que vivía en la Tribu Agua del Sur con mis padres, la maestra Katara me enseñó la curación con energía espiritual. Después fue creciendo y entrenando, lo que hizo que mis padres dijeran que no solo debía entrenar mi cuerpo, sino también mi cerebro y espíritu. Así que empecé con libros de ciencias, cultura y espiritualidad como cortesía del Loto Blanco ya que el Avatar debe conocer de los elementos que controla y así me fui llenando de conocimientos poco a poco hasta que cumplí la suficiente edad para entrar a la universidad como la estudiante mas joven y bla bla bla… que ya conoces. Fin.

– Tu historia me llena de emociones… es tan inspiradora también. Creo que voy a empezar a llorar de la emoción. – ambas comenzamos a reir hasta que reaccionamos de lo que estábamos haciendo. Compartiendo historias, riendo, siendo sarcásticas… no era normal. Nos estábamos haciendo amigas.

– si ya terminaste de comer ve a dar una vuelta y te veo en dos horas para empezar con tu entrenamiento de metal control. – regresamos a la realidad. Me levante de mi asiento, agradecí por la comida y me despedí con el dichoso saludo militar. Caminé un rato hasta llegar una zona boscosa cerca de la laguna que se podía apreciar por el lugar donde el profesor Bataar da clases. Mire que no había nadie y me metí a nadar. El agua estaba fresca y me sentía como pez en el agua. Cerré los ojos y nadé hasta que una visión me golpeó de repente.

_Estaba en algún lugar que parecía ser el Templo de Shen Oyou_

_\- ¡Es tu destino como avatar ayudarnos a traer el equilibrio al mundo con este ritual Kunji! – gritó un hombre viejo con una barba blanca bastante larga y una túnica verde del antiguo Reino Tierra con un sombrero alto negro._

_– __¡Esto no es equilibrio! El poder del avatar no debe tomar lados, el avatar es de todos. ¡Ustedes maestros tierra quieren tomar el control de todos los territorios del mundo sin respetar las demás naciones!_

_– __Entonces deberas enfrentarte conmigo y con mi hermano… – el hombre de túnica empezó a cambiar de forma en algo grande._

_– __¡Hundun, alto!_

Y la visión se vio interrumpida. Salí de golpe del agua con agua control y me sequé. Miré mi reloj y ya habían pasado las dos horas.

– ¡Demonios! – corrí al campo de entrenamiento que estaba del otro lado y llegué a tiempo. Justo después de mi llegó Kuvira con un pedazo de algo parecido a una roca en las manis. Posición de saludo y esperé su orden.

– Descanse, cadete. – saludó de vuelta y me lanzó la cosa a las manos. – Eso que tienes en las manos es un meteorito metálico con características especiales. Es muy maleable. Quiero que te concentres en controlarlo.

Puse una mano sobre la cosa espacial y me concentré en sentir la energía que emanaba de él. Tomé un respiro bastante fuerte y se movió.

–Bien, hecho Korra. Ahora concéntrate en moldearlo. – lo intenté de nuevo y ahora fue mas sencillo. Empecé a intentar moverlo mas y mas pero no era tan rápido y tenia formas irregulares. – me sentaré por allá mientras practicas con él. Si sigues así seguramente mañana mismo podrías irte.

Pasaban las horas y las formas seguían siendo irregulares y deformes. Intenté esferas, pirámides, cilindros, rectángulos, hacerlo en hoja, en tubo y nada. Kuvira empezaba a bostezar tan fuerte que creía que le haría competencia a Naga mientras el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. Estaba empezando a frustrarme.

– Puedes seguir intentando mas tarde. Es hora del baño. – se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar así que la seguí aun intentando controlar el metal de la cosa espacial. Llegué al vestidor saqué la ropa y mi teléfono. Le marqué a Sami de nuevo.

Dio tono un par de veces hasta que respondió:

–Hey babe, ¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento?

– Estoy frustrada… no logró ni hacer una ¡simple esfera! – tomé la cosa espacial entre mis manos en un intento fallido de hacerla una esfera. Espera… ¿Me dijo 'babe'? El tono de mis mejillas aumentó.

– Tranquila… tómalo con calma e intenta de nuevo. Ponme en 'speaker'. – lo hice y deje el celular en una banca. – ahora toma un respiro e intenta de nuevo.

– De acuerdo, lo intentaré. – hice lo que Asami me pidió: tomé un respiro, pensé en ella y luego en blanco y lo intenté. Sentí como se fue moviendo hasta que quedó una esfera. – ¡Funcionó!

– ¡Sabia que lo lograrías! – rió ligeramente. – ahora sigue intentando pero antes cuéntame como estuvo tu día.

Empecé a contarle todo lo del entrenamiento pero nada de la visión de Hundun. Rió a carcajadas en la parte del almuerzo con Kuvira. Pues dijo que ahora nos volveríamos mejores amigas lo que no me agradó mucho. Platicamos por alrededor de 15 minutos y después nos despedimos dándonos las buenas noches.

Después de guardar todo en el 'locker' de nuevo fui a darme una ducha y para después ir a dormir. Todo el rumbo al dormitorio iba jugando con el meteorito haciendo formas y formas para después intentar moverlo alrededor de mis manos. Estaba fascinada como cuando eres una niña con un juguete nuevo. Crucé la puerta de la cabaña de Kuvira y ya estaba la bolsa de dormir en la sala.

–Ahí dormirás. Vaya, veo que has mejorado. Eso significa que mañana pasaremos a la segunda parte del entrenamiento y si lo apruebas mañana mismo podrás irte. – dijo mientras sonreía. Algo de esa segunda fase no me daba muy buena espina pero no podía esperar para empezar. Dejé la cosa espacial a un lado y me metí a la bolsa de dormir.

– Buenas noches, Capitana. – dije mientras veía como se metía a su dormitorio.

– Buenas noches, doctora Water-Tribe. – sonrió de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me quedara dormida. Desperté a las 5am para darme un baño de nuevo pues a esa hora me había dicho Kuvira que las personas despertaban. Salí de la cabaña y no había nadie afuera. Lo que se me hizo sospechoso. Caminé al vestidor y le envié mensaje a Sami quien seguramente seguía durmiendo. Me metí a bañar después de eso y regresé a la cabaña de Kuvira ya vestida y lista para empezar otro dia de entrenamiento. Ella seguía durmiendo por lo que opté por meterme a la bolsa de dormir de nuevo sin darme cuenta que volví a quedarme dormida muy rápidamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos habían dos orbes verdosos mirándome fijamente.

– ¡Es hora del desayuno doctora! ¡Levántese! – y de un brinco me puse de pie. En el comedor (si podía llamarse así pues solo era una mesa) habían dos platos de frutas y jugo colocados. Caminé hacia ellos y me senté al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo. Empezamos a desayunar en silencio hasta que se vio interrumpido por la capitana. – Hoy empezaré a enseñarte la siguiente parte del entrenamiento y creo que será la que mas te gustará: control en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

–¡Si! ¡Estoy lista! – he de admitir que soy nueva en esto así que aun me emociona el usar este control. Me apuré a terminar la fruta y el jugo y ella al ver mi entusiasmo hizo lo mismo.

– Adelántate, te veo en el campo de entrenamiento de ayer en unos minutos. – asentí y me apresuré a llegar al campo. Mientras llegaba iba en el camino estuve jugando con la cosa espacial haciendo que girara alrededor de la palma de mi mano.

Llegué a la parte de afuera del campo de entrenamiento de metal control. Este no era como el campo de obstáculos sino era mas parecido a un gimnasio. Tenia puertas grandes y era techado. Sobre la puerta tenia un letrero informando que ese era el lugar donde se entrenaba metal control y que solo se puede acceder en compañía de un instructor así que esperé a que Kuvira apareciera. Después de unos minutos ella llegó. No vestía su uniforme militar usual sino ropa militar cómoda como el uniforme de cadete que me había proporcionado el día anterior. Blusa verde oscuro de mangas cortas y corte holgado dentro del pantalón con parches verdes militares sostenidos por un cinturón negro de tela y sus botas negras perfectamente pulidas. Su cabello estaba recogido en su usual trenza pero esta vez lo acomodó en forma de cebolla.

– ¿lista? Este será su examen. Como tengo conocimientos de que usted tiene entrenamiento en pelea con elementos hoy pelearemos con metal. Solas usted y yo hasta que me gane. Después de eso podrá irse a su casa con su amiga o lo que sea… – comentó mientras se me plantaba enfrente y yo saludé como había sido obligada a hacerlo por el tiempo que estuviese aquí. – si esta lista, sígame.

– ¡Hagámoslo! – sonreí engreídamente. No espero que la pelea sea sencilla pero si hay muchas frustraciones que he guardado desde que la conocí y ahora tengo oportunidad de sacar. Caminamos hacia la puerta de acceso del gimnasio y cruzamos el umbral. Podía apreciar los equipos protectores para peleas, unos objetos como poleas que utilizan los policías metal en Ciudad Republica y los maestros metal de rescate en emergencias, fragmento de metales que imagino utilizan para pelear.

– utilizaremos las poleas. Es como bailar. Tu objetivo es inmovilizarme de cualquier manera solo usando la polea. – tomó una y la colocó a la altura de su cadera. Hizo un movimiento con su mano y el cable de acero se movió hacia delante y luego de regreso a su estuche. – ¿Entendido?

– Si – la sonrisa engreída en mi rostro demostraba la confianza excesiva que tengo en mi misma.

Empezamos a movernos alrededor de un ring de tierra con paredes altas y mallas de seguridad hasta el techo del gimnasio. Nos estábamos observando fijamente ambas con sonrisas en la cara hasta que ella se cansó de esperar mi ataque y lanzó su cable metálico primero el cual esquivé y lo retrajo. Corría hacia ella hasta que llegué, lancé una patada que fue detenida con su antebrazo izquierdo y golpeó mi costado derecho fuertemente. Seguramente me habría dolido mas si no llevara puesto el equipo de seguridad. Retrocedí dos pasos y mi coraje aumento al ver su sonrisa que me decía que le estaba haciendo esto muy fácil. Volví a contraatacar pero esta vez con un ataque bajo a sus rodillas lo que hizo que cayera al suelo y me senté encima de ella pero giró y caí al piso mientras ella se levantaba. Mientras seguía en el suelo hice un salto para caer sobre mis pies y pararme. Ella venia hacia mi de nuevo pero esta vez pude leer sus movimientos. Giré y pasó de largo detrás de mi. Lancé una patada a su espalda que dio de lleno en el chaleco protector pero no cayo al suelo. Giró de nuevo hacia mi y lanzó un golpe a mi cara que dio justo en mi mandíbula. Mi adrenalina aumentaba y no iba a permitir que me ganara tan fácil. Lanzó de nuevo su polea y esta vez atrapo mi tobillo. Caí al suelo y me arrastró un par de metros. Tuve tiempo suficiente para lanzar mi polea y atrapar sus dos pies para que cayera. Me levanté y ella igual lo hizo pero ya no con afán de pelear. Había cumplido la tarea, inmovilizarla.

–Nada mal, pero aun no terminamos. Vamos con lo siguiente.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera del ring dejamos las poleas y los protectores para nos acercamos a los fragmentos de metal. Arrancó un fragmento y lo lanzó a mi.

–Korra, cuando decidí entrenarte no creí que aprendieras tan rápido y mucho menos que fuese a aguantar dos horas en este sitio. Me has impresionado, creo que de no ser rivales de amores hubiésemos sido grandes amigas… – comentó la mujer de ojos verdes penetrantes frente a mi mientras extendía su mano para que yo la estrechara. – ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

– Claro sino ¿Quién tendrá el valor de decirte que tu boca huele a desayuno? – reí mientras estrechaba su mano con la mía.

– Bien, pero no esperes que te trate como las mejores amigas y vayamos de compras y a hacernos manicure y esas cosas. – frunció su ceño.

– iugg… no… tu y yo solo seremos amigas para pelear. Eres una digna oponente, Kuvira.

– Bien, entonces busca tus cosas para llevarte a casa de una vez.

No podía esperar a ver a Sami y contarle todo lo que había aprendido ese dia. Salimos de ahí hacia los vestidores donde estaban mis pertenencias. Tomé mi móvil y le envié un texto a mi ingeniero favorita.

_"__Dobbie es un elfo libre"_

Dejé el teléfono sobre la banca mientras me ponía las ropas con las que había llegado el día anterior. Después de unos minutos sonó el tono de alerta.

_"__jaja, ¡Qué graciosa! Paso por ti en unos minutos, Dobbie. Iba camino a la oficina así que estoy cerca." Citaba el mensaje de Sami. Respondí: _

_"__Solo para que conste Dobbie no tiene amo. Te espero afuera." _Coloqué el teléfono en mi bolsillo y caminé hacia la entrada donde Kuvira me esperaba en el jeep. Subí y de nuevo sonó el tono de alerta.

_"__¿Está segura de eso, Avatar? ;)". _

A lo que respondí:

_"__¿No? jaja :$. Apresúrate que quiero verte."_

Una vez en la entrada me despedí de Kuvira con el saludo militar una vez mas y escuché el claxon del satomóvil de Asami.

–Le veo luego, Capitana Beifong. – me apresuré a salir y saltar dentro del descapotable de Sami.

–cuéntamelo todo. – dijo la ingeniero acelerando rumbo a la ciudad.

–Buenos días, también me da gusto verte. – Saludé en son de burla por lo que ella rió.

– Vamos a casa. La oficina puede esperar un par de horas por mi. Además, ya hablé con mi asistente que me tomaré la mañana libre.

– Excelente. – respondí mientras recibía el aire de golpe en la cara. Disfrutando la sensación del aire fresco antes de volver al estrépito de la ciudad.

**Con motivo de final del semestre el siguiente capitulo de retrasará de nuevo. Por eso me apresuré a traerles este lo mas pronto que pude. Sigan leyendo :3 espero les guste. Siguiente capítulo: ¡Korrasami para todos!**


	7. Chapter 7: viva la korrasami

CAPITULO VII: VIVA LA KORRASAMI

El entrenamiento de metal control no terminó ese día. Había que seguir entrenando mas y mas. Claro, no soy mala aprendiendo pero la practica hace al maestro. Han pasado un mes mas, las vacaciones terminaron y el día del agrandamiento solar cada vez estaba mas cercano. Los maestros tierra habían dejado de intentar matarme o secuestrarme así que no tuve que preocuparme por ellos en un buen rato. Eso me dio oportunidad de hablar con Línea sobre el hombre de mi visión: Hundun. Pero no tuve mucho éxito así que iria a ver a Tenzin. Como maestro aire tiene muchos años de historia y quizás con mucha suerte sabrían algo de él.

Mi turno en el hospital fue matutino por lo que en la tarde ya era libre. Iba a ver a mi hermosa roomie para ir a comer a casa del maestro aire y preguntarle sobre esa visión. Estaba parada fuera de su oficina en el piso mas alto de su torre mientras terminaba su reunión de negocios con algún millonario excéntrico o quizás solo algún otro empresario. Llevaba cerca de 30 minutos ahí y ya me sentía morir. Estuve jugando con el celular un juego que se trataba basicamente de apretar teclas de piano al ritmo de la cancion de musica clasica. Después de varios minutos me dispuse a escuchar música con audifónos pero esto no fue suficiente para alejar al aburrimiento. Me paré y caminé alrededor de la recepción. No era la primera vez que estuviese ahí pero esta vez me detuve a observar cada adorno, cada cuadro, cada detalle. Era enorme, paredes altas, cuadros de inventos de la empresa, pequeñas estatuas que seguramente son muy caras al igual que las pinturas, un candelabro enorme justo en el centro de la sala y debajo los muebles clásicos al rededor de una pequeña mesita con revistas de ingeniería sobre ella. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento era la duda de cómo limpiaban todo eso y cuantas personas lo harían pues era un lugar enorme. Después de otros 20 minutos observando toda la sala la puerta de la oficina de Asami se abrió y de ella sólo salió ella. Le dijo algo a su secretaria y se acercó a mi.

–¡Finalmente! Creía que moriría de aburrimiento. – casi grité y ella me abrazó cálidamente como si fuesen años sin verme.

–Lo siento mucho, pero estaba en una videoconferencia muy importante y se extendió mas de lo que creía. No hay mas tiempo que perder, ahora vamos a comer que seguramente debes estar muriendo de hambre. – se separó de mi y me miró amablemente a los ojos.

–¡Si! – levanté mi puño en señal de victoria. Todos en el lugar me miraron y Asami rió. – lo siento...

Salimos del lugar, llegamos a donde estaba su vehículo y nos dirigimos al muelle para tomar el ferri al templo del aire. Todo el transcurso íbamos hablando de todo y nada, un coqueteo, quizás dos o tres. Miradas coquetas, uno que otro roce de manos. Quien diría que la Doctora que en su juventud fue egoísta, arrecha, pleitista y gruñona iba a estar así por alguien que es todo lo contrario a ella. Una mujer dulce, cálida, que desprendía elegancia y sensualidad por donde fuese. Esa mujer era la que desde hacia ya algún tiempo le había robado el corazón. Estaba segura que ella era la indicada pero no había tenido el valor de decírselo. Tenía que hacerlo, en algún momento. Algo en su cabeza le decía que la mujer a su lado la estaba esperando.

–estas muy callada, korra. ¿Está todo bien?

–¡claro! ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?

–casi llegamos al muelle y tu contestas y platicas pero tu cabeza esta vagando. He vivido contigo casi 2 años que volviste del intercambio a la nación del fuego y estuviste fuera 3 años. Antes de eso te conocía de uno para atrás. Creo que te he conocido lo suficiente para saber que algo ocultas. – Sonreí mientras sacaba cálculos mentales. Era correcto. Llegue aquí cerca de los 17 años. Ya había pasado 2 años estudiando sanación en la tribu agua, y una en el reino tierra. Llegue aquí a los 17 y a los 18 fui de intercambio a la nación del fuego dejando a mis amigos aquí. Volví después de 3 años y termine mi carrera en otro año mas. He conocido a Asami y a los chicos desde que llegue a la ciudad a los 17. Hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

— tienes razón, lo siento. Es solo que estaba pensando en una visión que tuve en el campamento. Hay un hombre llamado Hundun y no se, tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar y el tiene algomque ver con eso. — fruncí el ceño. — quizás es solo parte de un recuerdo de una de mis vidas pasadas. Él quería que el avatar lo apoyara para levantar al reino tierra pero él se negó alegando que el avatar debe permanecer neutral en los conflictos entre los reinos.

—suena mal... ¿Qué pasó después? — aparcamos el automóvil en el ferri mientras empezaba a avanzar con rumbo a la isla del templo del aire.

— pues lo es. Hundun dijo algo de conocer a su hermano el comenzó a crecer y deformarse y ahí terminó la visión. Necesito hablar con Tenzin sobre esto con la esperanza de que él sepa algo. — un sonido de gruñido escapó de mi abdomen al momento de terminar esa oración en lo que el transportador se detenía en la orilla de la isla. — pero primero le diré a Pema si tiene algo que pueda comer porque muero de hambre.

Después de esto la ingeniero comenzó a reír lo que me contagio su risa.

— de acuerdo, Avatar. Comida primero, mundo después. — comentó burlonamente la ingeniero.

Estaba pensado que el momento de decirle Asami -oficialmente- de mis sentimientos había llegado. Quizás llevaba un par de días pensándolo y por lo bien que nos hemos llevado creo que es el momento. Irónico que el ser plurielemental omnipotente le tenga miedo a declarársele a una señorita no maestra, pero no es que esa chica sea una chica random. Esa chica es la mismísima Asami Sato, CEO de una de las empresas mas grandes transnacionales, hija de quien fuese uno de los hombres mas poderosos y adinerados del mundo. Creo que ese es un motivo bastante fuerte para sentirse intimidada incluso siendo el Avatar. Ademas de que su belleza es impresionante, su porte, elegancia incluso su sola presencia es impresionante. Esta noche es la noche, después de todo este tiempo, creo que es justo darnos la oportunidad. Después de todo ella termino con Kuvira por mi y yo rechacé a Kira por ella. -vamos, Korra. Tu puedes- claro que puedo, soy el Avatar, soy hija de Tonraq y Sena Water-Tribe, hija de un guerrero y ahora gobernante del Polo Sur, hija de una mujer luchona que no se rindió a pesar de tener una hija como yo que corría por donde sea y jugaba con sus elementos en la casa haciendo destrozos por todos lados y portándose mal. Si, la travesura es lo mío. Ellos me enseñaron a no rendirme y seguir adelante con esfuerzo, a pelear por lo que quiero, ganarlo con astucia y conocimiento o con el sudor de mi frente, ellos me enseñaron que un 'Water-Tribe' es orgulloso y siempre tiene el poder o la razón, ellos me enseña...- En ese momento Asami giraba su cabeza porque se percataba de que me había perdido en mis ideas lo que hizo que toda esa motivación fuese en vano. Su mirada me desnudo hasta el alma. Es como si pudiese ver a través de mi y me perdí en ese verde.

— ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó ella con esa voz que era igual que el sonido del mar que me adormecía cuando era pequeña, esa voz que te relaja y te hace sentir calidez y amor. Era sincera preocupación.

— si, estoy bien. — respondí suavemente mientras mi cara se ponía roja y mi sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en mi cara. Me detuve justo en la puerta de la oficina de Tenzin sin dejar de sonreírle. Toque la puerta y una voz autorizó la entrada a la habitación.

— Chicas, es un gusto verles... ¿Que les trae por aqui?

— Hola, maestro Tenz... — salude haciendo una reverencia y Asami hizo lo mismo a mi maestro mientras el se ponia de pie para saludarnos de igual manera.— tengo que preguntarte si alguna vez has escuchado algo sobre algún maestro tierra llamado Hundun. Tuve una visión el otro día donde estaba una de mis vidas pasadas hablando con él sobre ese acontecimiento de maestros tierras que se llama agrandamiento solar. Después que el avatar se negara a ayudarlo dijo algo sobre un hermano y empezó a crecer yyyy... Después desperté.

—uuumm... —hizo un gesto pensativo como intentando recordar — creo que he leído de el en algún pergamino... Déjame buscarlo, ya vuelvo.

Sin mas salió de la habitación dejándonos a Sami y a mi solas. Una idea salvaje apareció en mi cabeza: ¿Porqué esperar si la tengo justo frente a mi ahora?

— sabes, Sam... Tu y yo hemos sido amigas durante mucho tiempo yyy... Tú sabes... — coloque mi mano en mi cuello esperando a que el color rojo bajara de mis mejillas, aunque eso no pasó — bueno... Me gus... Me gust... MegustariainvitarteaunacitaestanocheSolastuyyo. — las palabras se apresuraron a salir de mi boca

—¿que dijiste?— veía en su cara que si había entendido mi invitación pero quería escucharme diciéndolo de nuevo antes de empezar a reirse de mi actitud

—Tu sabes... Una... Cita... ¿Con...migo? ¿Aceptas? — dije timidamente mirando el suelo de la oficina de Tenzin. Dio un par de pasos y levantó mi cara hacia la suya mientras decía suavemente.

—por supuesto.— una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras me animaba mas.

—¡Excelente! Después de salir de aquí nos vamos, no comeré con Pema para hacerlo contigo. Ademas tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a tomar mas tiempo de lo esperado.

A decir verdad esperaba que la investigación tomara un par de horas pero se tornó el doble. Al final, Tenzin había leído de Hundun y aprendimos que el era una especie de monje-curandero maestro tierra que hablaba con los espíritus en el auge de la civilización llamada Najmé. Después de años y años de prácticas espirituales se vió absorbido por la energía y se creía que había sido devorado por los Dioses de la Tierra y el Sol (lo que ellos creían era un honor) y muerto así. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo pero se decía que vivía en el mundo espiritual en el bosque donde Koh, el ladrón de rostros, habita. Le dije a Tenzin que si Hundun había sido "absorbido" por los dioses quizás no había muerto, quizás se había fusionado, como lo hizo el Avatar. O quizás solo vivía en el mundo espiritual y volvería en el ritual como en mi visión de antes a pedir la ayuda del avatar. Todo era posible pero había sido una larga tarde así que le dije a Tenzin que era hora de irse y nos despedimos de el. Lo que él no sabia es que quería irme por mi cita con Asami. La noche es joven y tengo que hacerla especial por ser el inicio del resto de mi vida.

**_Bien, es un capitulo corto (lo se u,u) pero bueno habia estado en finales y no tengo computadora y escribir en el celular y luego en la tableta no es cómodo pero bueno, al fin llegó. Pronto habra mas, lo prometo :D espero les guste. Si cambie mi username y es que este me gusta mas :3_**


	8. Chapter 8: Este día

Capitulo VIII: Este día no podía ponerse mejor

El día empezaba para muchos y pero para mí a penas acaba de terminar con una guardia de 36 horas más tarea del Sanador en jefe y cuatro partos nocturnos que se alargaron más de la cuenta me pusieron exhausta pero eso no iba a impedir mi cita con la guapa Asami. Acordamos en reunirnos en dos horas en nuestro apartamento para este día especial y la emoción que siento no dejaría que me lo perdiera, para dormir tendría que aguantar hasta la tarde después de nuestra cita.

Caminaba por las calles de la Ciudad con una sonrisa en el rostro del tamaño del mundo, nada ni nadie podría hacerme enojar. Ni mancharme mi preciada bata blanca, ni perder mil yuanes, ni que alguien me intentara arrollar con su satomóvil o que me persiguiera todo el camino un perro-zorrillo rabioso y tener que correr todas las cuadras hasta nuestro pequeño hogar. Hoy iba a ser un día perfecto y nadie lo iba a cambiar. El día está lleno de sorpresas y emociones que me mantendrán alerta sin necesidad de dormir unas horas más. Era de mañana de un sábado y el sol brillaba a todo lo que da colmándome de energía y vitamina D y por lógica hacía calor, las aves cantaban alegres melodías, las personas abrían sus negocios para empezar la venta del día y el aroma a café de cada restaurante invadía mis narinas llenándome de alegría. Faltaban un par de cuadras mas para llegar a mi destino pero antes pasaría a la cafetería cuyos panecillos rellenos de queso crema y crema batida son los favoritos de mi cita, "mi cita" pensé, del día de hoy.

—Doctora Water-Tribe! ¡Que gusto verla el día de hoy! Me ha abandonado últimamente, no había venido por sus panecillos usuales — Me atendió alegremente el señor Baker con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Buen día Señor, me da gusto verle. Si es que bueno, he estado un poco ocupada con asuntos personales — "Que no son tan personales ya que involucra el balance del mundo" pensé — y no había podido venir por ello. Quisiera que me vendiera dos panecillos de crema batida y dos panecillos de crema batida, por favor.

—Pero claro que si, permíteme, ire por una bolsita de papel. —Dicho esto con una sonrisa entro a la parte de atrás de su negocio y volvió dos segundos después con la bolsita para meter los panecillos ahí dentro. — Serían 20 yuanes pero ser para ti y porque puedo ver tu sonrisa de felicidad desde que doblaste en la cuadra, acéptalos como un regalo.

"Oh… este día no puede ponerse mejor…" sonreí y le regalé una breve reverencia.

—Gracias, señor Baker. Lo veo pronto.

Seguí mi camino y cuando llegué todavía tenía tiempo perfecto para bañarme y hacer un poco de café. Así que metí los panecillos a un lugar donde se mantuviesen tibios para arreglarme para mi cita del día de hoy. Sabía el lugar que Asami y yo siempre habíamos querido ir pero nunca habíamos encontrado tiempo para ir, lo que lo hace especial.

Me metí a la ducha con el agua tibia para relajación y dejando que el cansancio se lavará con el agua que cae por mis hombros y espalda, quitando todo el cansancio de la guardia anterior y el estrés de que el día del gran evento solar se encontraba cada vez más cercano. Había pasado los días meditando en el mundo espiritual, cerca del árbol del tiempo para ver mis recuerdos de la visión en el campamento de Kuvira, los ataques que hemos tenido, el secuestro de Asami, algún detalle que se me haya pasado por alto pero no había nada que lo relacionara a Hundun con el viejo. O al menos nada que hubiese notado. No me di cuenta que ya habían pasado 30 minutos de repente y era momento de salir de la ducha. Envuelta en una toalla salí para buscar la ropa que usare. Una blusa de algodón blanca sin mangas sin estampado que dejaba expuesto una parte de mi tatuaje hecho con tinta blanca de Raava, el espíritu de la luz en mi espalda y el tatuaje hecho con tinta azul de mi tribu en mi brazo derecho. Prepare una mochila con todo lo necesario para la aventura del dia de hoy y la dejé en el sillón de la sala de estar. Caminé a la cocina y el aroma a café ya estaba reinando en el ambiente.

—Sami ya debe haber despertado, ¿Por qué no ha salido de su habitación? — Dije para mí y como por arte de magia escuché la puerta abrir y cerrarse. — vaya, soy sanadora, avatar y ahora también se me dan las invocaciones…

— ¿Ko?, ¿Dónde estás? — escuché su voz y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

— ¡En la cocina, voy enseguida! — Tomé la cafetera y serví dos tazas de café. Saqué los panecillos y seguían tibios así que los coloqué en un plato para llevarlos al comedor.

Llegué y ella ya estaba lista también. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo antes de cómo vestirnos pero no le dije a donde iríamos. Una cita es una cita después de todo.

— Huele a panecillos del señor Baker, debe ser un día especial… buen día, Ko.

—Buen dia Sam… básicamente la cita no ha empezado pero siempre hay que hacer espacio para los pequeños detalles. — "qué cursi eres, Korra…"

— Es un lindo detalle —sonrió "Eso es lo que hace que la cursilería valga la pena" pensé. Asami se acercó un panecillo a su nariz sintiendo el aroma a vainilla y canela que emanaba de él para darle una mordida y después de deglutir tomar un poco de café. — Están recién hechos y son deliciosos. Gracias, babe.

— lo que sea por ti… — "En serio Korra, ¿No puedes ser mas cursi?" pensé mientras sonreía con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. — ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos para irnos pronto? nos esperan un par de horas de camino.

— ¿Un par de horas? ¿A dónde iremos que nos tomará dos horas el llegar? — su curiosidad por naturaleza salía a relucir en ese momento pero no le daría la satisfacción.

— Es una sorpresa pero solo te diré que iremos por Naga al Templo del aire, en auto es impráctico llegar y no me gusta conducir y si dejo que tu conduzcas ya no será sorpresa. — una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y supe que se había dado cuenta de a donde iremos.

—¿Es dónde estoy pensando que es? ¡Ko, ese lugar es increíble, tiene tantas actividades que no creo que podamos cubrirlas todas!

— Sé que soy el avatar y que tengo muchas habilidades pero la adivinanza y el poder de leer la mente no figuran en ellas… — no pude evitar sonreír con su entusiasmo.

— ¡Vamos! Ya dime si es o no… — Terminó su taza de café y su panecillo de crema batida.

— Si pe…

—¡ya vámonos, vámonos!— no me dejó terminar la frase y tomó mi brazo y lo tiró hacia delante

— ¡Espera, deja que tome mi café y mi panecillo para el camino! — a penas tuve tiempo de tomar la taza y el panecillo restante de la mesa y colocarlo en mi boca. Tomé mi maleta y salimos del apartamento en su auto rumbo al muelle.

Tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a Asami sin tanta emoción por ir a un lugar, sin duda elegí la mejor opción para la primera cita oficial. Llegamos al muelle y nos subimos al ferri con rumbo a la isla del templo. Asami no soltó mi mano en todo el camino y su cabello volaba con el aire fresco. No había manera de negar que es hermosa. No noté cuanto tiempo la estuve observando hasta que giró hacia mi con una sonrisa que desde que descubrió a donde iríamos.

— Estas observándome demasiado… — comentó con un rubor en sus mejillas lo que la hacia aun mas hermosa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la hermosa y codiciada Asami Sato, hija de Hiroshi Sato, CEO de Future Industries, una mujer con una personalidad segura de si misma, inventora distintos dispositivos de seguridad personal, diseñadora de autos, motos, construcciones, entre otras cosas que no me saqué de la manga pues lo leí en su curriculum vitae, iba a sonrojarse por una mirada contemplativa a su persona?

— oh… eh… pues… es que pienso que eres una mujer muy hermosa… — sonreí y su rubor aumento. Lo que no esperaba fue lo siguiente. Se acercó a mi y abrazó mi cuello con sus brazos. Su dulce aroma a frutos rojos se coló por mis sentidos embriagándome de ella y acercó sus labios a mi oreja.

— igual pienso que tu eres muy guapa, Ko… — se alejó un poco hacia mi mejilla y dejó un beso de regalo en ella. No hizo falta nada mas para que la sonrisa de estupefacción se dibujara en mi rostro que se coloreó del mismo rojo de sus labios. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por ella. — oh, mira, ya llegamos. Vamos a saludar a todos, creo que aun tenemos tiempo para eso, ¿no? Son las 7 am aun.

— Si, deben estar en el pabellón de meditación. Vamos para que no se nos haga mas tarde y podamos disfrutar de todas las actividades que sean posibles. — dije mientras bajábamos del ferri con rumbo a la zona de meditación. Conozco tanto las costumbres de entrenamiento de Tenzin que efectivamente estaban en el lugar que creí. Aunque mi entrenamiento de aire control ya había sido concluido aun lo visito de vez en cuando para no perder la costumbre. Estaban todos los maestros aire sentados en posición de meditación pero solo Tenzin y Jinora parecían estar bien concentrados. Los demás estaban intentando no quedarse dormidos en el lugar.

— Espero no interrumpir nada importante, maestro Tenzin y maestra Jinora. — sonreí y al notar sus miradas hice una reverencia para ellos.

— ¡Korra, Asami! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué les trae por aquí? — Saludó Tenzin y los niños se abalanzaron contra nosotras, Ikki y Meelo contra Asami y Jinora me regaló un abrazo afectuoso que devolví de la misma manera.

— Bueno, es que vinimos por Naga, espero que no les esté dando problemas. — respondí mientras saludaba a Ikki y Meelo.

—oh no, Naga se porta bien, solo te extraña… ¿Se quedaran a desayunar? Pema preparó unos macarrones con verduras y bolitas de arroz. — habló Tenzin.

—Ademas queremos jugar contigo Korra, ya no vienes tan seguido como antes… — dijo Ikki haciendo un pucherito con sus labios.

— creo que será en otra ocasión pues Sami y yo tenemos un compromiso y pues no debemos demorarnos tanto o no llegaremos temprano. — Jinora captó la pista que iba inmersa en la oración.

— oh… ¡tienen una cita! — sonrisa maliciosa salió a relucir con una mano en su cadera.

— De hecho, si. — aceptó Asami dándole un guiño. — asi que lo lamentamos pero debemos apresurarnos a llegar.

Miré a Tenzin para estudiar su reacción pero su cara era apasible y una sonrisa ligera en ella.

— En ese caso diviértanse, las quiero. — se acercó y nos abrazó a ambas.

— gracias Tenzin, tambien a ti te queremos, prometo venir mas seguido. — dije contenta de la reacción de mi maestro.

Caminamos al patio principal y silvé tan fuerte como pude para llamar la atención de mi amiga.

— ¡Naga! — bola de pelos gigante fue lo que sentí sobre mi mientras me mojaba la cara con leguetazos por lo que optó por acariciarla mientras me la quitaba de encima. — hey… traquila chica, yo igual te he extrañado.

La enorme perro-oso polar giró para saludar a Asami de la misma manera afectiva que a mi.

—Igual yo te he extrañado Naga. — dijo limpiándose la saliva del rostro. Caminamos a los establos para ponerle su asiento a Naga en el lomo.

—amiga, hoy iremos a las montañas, es un dia especial y quiero que seas parte de él ¿entendido? Vamos a llevar a Sami a una cita y quiero que sea especial. — terminé de colocar el asiento y amarrar las maletas a él. Me subí en ella y salimos del establo para recoger a Sami quien se había quedado en el patio con Jinora platicando de Raava sabe quien (yo, por supuesto).

— Manda fotos al móvil cuando estén allá y recuerda que… — fue lo único que escuché ya que dejaron de platicar cuando me vieron.

— Su transporte está listo señorita. — le extendí la mano a Sami, quien la tomó con una sonrisa.

— Es hora de irnos, entonces. Platicamos luego, Jinora.

— ¡Adiós chicas, diviértanse! — se despidió mientras Naga salía a galope del templo al Ferri y del muelle a las afueras de Ciudad Republica.

Tomó menos tiempo de lo esperado llegar al lugar, sin duda llevar a Naga a las montañas hizo mas fácil el acceso pues, tomamos un atajo fuera de la carretera. En la entrada del lugar se podía ver el nombre del lugar 'Aventuras Extremas: La montaña secreta'. Naga entró al lugar donde había un señor con shorts color beige y una camisa tipo polo color azul marino con un logo del lugar.

—Bien hecho, chica. Ve por agua. — le acaricie después de quitarle las mochilas de la montura.

— Bienvenidas a la Montaña Secreta, ¿tienen reservaciones?

— Claro, soy Korra y ella es Asami. Llamé hace unos días para realizar la reservación para la zona de exploración y actividades de aventura. — le estreché la mano en forma de saludo. Asami hizo lo mismo.

— Mi nombre Jun y las llevaré con el grupo de las 8. — dijo mientras revisaba la lista de reservaciones en su Satobleta electrónica. — síganme por aquí, por favor.

Caminamos hacia un grupo de 8 personas que se encontraba ahí.

— Es hora de empezar el recorrido de hoy, iremos por la selva para llegar a la zona de actividades. No se dispersen del grupo, les recuerdo mi nombre es Jun y seré se guía por esta ruta.

Caminamos tomadas de la mano y platicando de lo que haríamos este dia. Entre la guía del programa que leí seleccioné las actividades que creía que mas les gustaría a Asami: Rapel y exploración de cuevas y grutas, después un descanso para el almuerzo para continuar con el planear desde la montaña hacia la estatua del Avatar Aang y volver para y explorar la selva en cuatrimotos. Ese es el itinerario del dia. Hay mas actividades como buceo, spa, tirolesa, escalada, exploración de fauna natural del lugar, pero eso sería otro día.

Después de unos 5 minutos de camino llegaron a la primera parte del itinerario, aquí es donde el grupo se separaba para pasar al cada persona a realizar sus actividades favoritas.

— ¿Lista para ensuciarte, Sami? Vamos a entrar a la cueva primero porque del otro lado esta el sitio para el rapel.

— veo que todo esta perfectamente planeado. Estoy lista, ¡Vamos! — Sabía que a la Sami le gustan las actividades que impliquen un reto por eso elegí este lugar para nuestra primera cita oficial. A pesar de no ser una pareja, ya me sentía como una con ella desde hacía cerca de un mes y medio, desde la cita con Kuvira.

En la entrada de la cueva de la montaña había otro hombre dando los cascos de seguridad con lámparas en la cabeza dando indicaciones de que siguieramos el camino señalado con luces de led y no nos desviáramos de él. Después de toda la conversación y las indicaciones nos dieron luz verde para iniciar el recorrido. Caminamos, escalamos, observando la belleza y majestuosidad de las formaciones rocosas de manera natural. Había agua en el suelo lo que indicaba que había erosión en las paredes. Pequeños detalles que me hacían pensar en el evento de los maestros tierra a pesar de que no es momento de eso pues estoy en una cita con una chica hermosa. Caminamos por lo que pareció un kilómetro hacia adentro y había partes donde teníamos que escalar para seguir avanzando. Ibamos riendo y tomándonos selfies en la oscuridad que solo era iluminada por el casco y por mi fuego control. Seguimos caminando hasta el otro extremo de la cueva donde estaba la entrada para salir a hacer rapel. Poco a poco nos colocaron las sogas y arneses de seguridad en la pelvis y en las piernas. Después de otras muchas selfies descendiendo mostrando la belleza del lugar donde nos encontramos disfrutando de nuestra compañía mutua. Nos lo estamos pasando increíble.

—Sabes, Sam, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido… quiero decir salir solas tu y yo como una pareja normal…— tardé unos segundos en procesar lo que dije pero no me arrepiento, me siento cómoda y segura de que ella se siente de la misma manera que yo en este momento.

—Tienes razón, Ko. Pero hay un detalle, tu y yo no somos una pareja… aun. — dijo mirando el fondo del lugar donde estamos. Se podía apreciar la ciudad y las copas de los arboles debajo de nosotras. Giré hacia ella y la miré a los ojos. Me estaba regalando una mirada tranquila y llena de brillo.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo empezamos a ser desde este momento? Sé que quizás debería esperar unas dos citas más pero te conozco de años y…

— Acepto. — dijo sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos y con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Serías mi chica? — Me alegré al ver su seguridad.

— Babe, te acabo de decir que acepto — rió levemente y yo sentía mi cara arder.

— ¡Excelente, bajemos de aquí asi puedo darte el beso que me estoy aguantando ahora mismo! — miré hacia el resto del descenso pero ella no se movió hacia ningún lado.

— ¿Y porque no ahora mismo?

Levanté la mirada y noté como dio dos pasos largos hacia mi, si mirada reencontró la mia como si se tratara de dos imágenes que no pueden alejarse por mucho tiempo. Se quedó a unos centímetros de mi cara esperando a que yo diera el siguiente paso y lo hice. Me incliné hacia ella y la besé impregnando todos mis sentimientos, todas las emociones que siento en este justo instante, la emoción, el dolor de verla con otra mujer que no era yo pero que ahora eran solo recuerdos del pasado, porque ahora ella es mi chica. La besé lentamente con todo el amor que salió de mi. Nos separamos unos momentos después y sentía los labios como si tuviesen voluntad propia queriendo ser besados de nuevo por esa boca de nuevo.

— Creo que no pudiste elegir mejor momento para pedírmelo, Korra. Soy feliz de dejar todo atrás y estar contigo al fin. — dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.

— Sami, no te dejaré ir. — confesé sin miedo a nada. Definitivamente este dia no podía ser mejor.

Bajamos para seguir con la exploración en cuatrimotos por el bosque. Cada quien tenia la suya y empezamos a recorrer el camino a una velocidad no tan rápida pero si haciendo carreras de quien terminara el recorrido a la playa primero ganaba. Lógicamente, ella me ganó.

—Perdiste, me debes algo. — dijo quitándose el casco de una manera tan naturalmente sensual que me perdí en el movimiento y solo asentí.

—¿Quién iba a decir que un movimiento de cabellos tan básico iba a dejar con la guardia baja al avatar? — una voz sonó saliendo del bosque. Era una voz ronca y masculina. Giramos para encontrar a la persona dueña de esa voz. — es una verdadera vergüenza que usted sea la encargada de custodiar el balance del mundo, señorita Water-Tribe.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — gruñí dejando caer el casco de lado parándome de frente de Asami quien se movió a una posé de pelea. A veces olvido lo excelente peleadora que es.

—No hay necesidad de ponernos violentos… mi nombre es Hundun, supe que me estaba buscando, señorita… ¿Puedo llamarte Korra? — de las sombras salió un hombre de edad con un sombrero con un loto rojo en el y vestimentas del Antiguo Reino Tierra. — veras, la última vez que pedí tu ayuda no fuiste muy cooperativo pero que esta vez seas un poco más… accesible. Como sabrás el agrandamiento solar está a solo dos semanas y para iniciarlo necesito de Raava. ¿Podrás ayudarme con eso?

La energía de Raava se sentí dentro de mi entrando a estado avatar de manera involuntaria.

—No, Hundun. Puedo ver el desbalance en tu energía y tu causa, Raava nunca te ayudara en algo como eso. Solo traeras caos a este mundo. — salí del estado avatar. Y lo miré analizando cada detalle de él.

— Ya veo… me temía que dijeras eso, no esperaba menos de ti, Avatar. Espera lo que viene por ti, ahora se dónde presionar para conseguir que hagas lo que deseo.

Se levantó un tornado de arena por lo que solo me concentré en cubrirnos con una burbuja de aire.

— Creo que es hora de irnos, vamos, hay que volver. — dije mientras me colocaba el casco y me subía a la cuatrimoto arrancaba detrás de Asami para encontrar a Naga y volver a la Ciudad. — Definitivamente este día no podía ponerse mejor…

* * *

**Oh, ya viene lo bueno :3 gracias por su apoyo :D**


	9. Chapter 9: conociendo al enemigo

Capitulo IX: Conociendo al enemigo.

Después de nuestra hermosa cita arruinada, agradecimientos a Hundun por ello, nos dirigimos al Templo del Aire a hablar con Tenzin sobre todo lo que había pasado. Llegamos y todos corrían hacia todos lados. La pregunta era el por qué. Miré a Sami sobre mi hombro y tenía la misma expresión que yo en ese momento.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Hay que encontrar a Tenzin y a los demás. — Le dije sin darle tiempo de dar una respuesta. Estoy preocupada por el hecho que ese anciano decrepito insinuó dañar a Asami, no lo permitiré.

Caminamos alrededor del Templo sin éxito hasta que le preguntamos a un acolito donde estaba mi mentor. Nos dirigimos al lado oeste del templo donde se encontraba hablando por teléfono con alguien con el cuerpo dando espaldas a la puerta.

— ¡Tenzin! ¡Qué bueno que… — Inicié a hablarle cuando lo giró de repente y sostuvo su dedo índice en forma de espera.

— Todo está bajo con… ¡Claro!... No permitiremos que… Entiendo su preocupación, Señor Presidente… Si, el Avatar Korra se encargará de todo cuando esté disponible. Hasta luego. — el Maestro terminó la llamada por su celular. — Ahora si Korra, cuéntame qué sucede.

— Pues nosotras estábamos… eeh… ocupadas y Hundun se apareció para pedirme la ayuda de Raava para iniciar el ritual, obviamente, me negué y cuando se iba dijo que no importaba porque ya sabía cómo presionarme. — Resumí lo acontecido y el maestro nómada aire nos miró con cierto desconcierto durante un par de minutos. — Creo que se refería a utilizar a Asami, después de todo hoy hicimos formal nuestra relación justo hoy. Hay que protegerla para evitar que la utilice en nuestra contra. Asami, por favor, necesito que te quedes en la isla. Iré con Lin para preguntarle qué ha conseguido de los maestros tierra que hemos atrapado anteriormente, y le diré que me deje hablar con ellos. Dependiendo de lo que consiga, lo siguiente será ir a la Selva de Reino Tierra o al mundo espiritual en una exploración. En cualquiera de los dos sitios debe haber información de los planes de Hundun.

— Ire contigo, somos un equipo y pase lo que pase te ayudaré. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. — Asami tomó una pose aprehensiva y con brazos cruzados.

—Sam, necesito que te quedes aquí, puede ser peligroso, además, Tenzin necesitará ayuda para lo que sea que esté pasando en la Isla.

— Eeeh… ¿yo?, si, si Asami, necesitaré ayuda organizando escuadrones para enviar a ayudar a Korra en cualquier misión que vaya a realizar en los próximos días y para proteger la Isla en caso de que los maestros Tierra cumplan su amenaza.

— ¿Cumplan su amenaza? — dijimos ambas al unísono.

— Si, mientras ustedes tenían su cita (qué por cierto me alegro mucho por ustedes y las quiero) un grupo de presuntos seguidores de los grupos que atacaron a la señorita Sato, enviaron un mensaje al presidente Raiko diciendo que el Avatar debe ayudar durante el agrandamiento solar o irán atacando ciudad por ciudad hasta que accedas y la última será Ciudad Republica. No dijeron en sí como atacarían pero dijeron que atacarían.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Hace cuánto tiempo pasó eso?! — me alteré y sentí un tacto en mi hombro izquierdo, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con una mirada apasible y relajada.

— Todo saldrá bien, Korra. Seguro Tenzin te lo habría dicho si le hubieses dado la oportunidad. Llegamos a irrumpir en medio de la llamada con el presidente. — todo el peso de mi cuerpo desapareció y prevaleció la calma de nuevo.

— Lo siento Tenzin… solo sigo alterada por lo de Hundun y ahora amenaza al mundo.

— No hay problema, Korra. Ya conozco tus malas reacciones pero me sorprende que la Señorita Sato tenga ese efecto relajante en ti, creo que harán una adorable pareja. — sonreí, quizás el día no terminaría tan mal.

— Ire con Lin. Asami, quédate en el templo. Creo que estarás más segura aquí. Te llamaré una vez que esté con Lin. Te veo luego. — le di un beso en la mejilla antes de irme. Giré para salir pero el tacto suave de la mano de mi chica me lo impidió. La miré de nuevo y me besó en los labios. Solo un toque, de despedida.

— Ahora si vete. — me sonreía. Mientras que para el nómada aire el suelo, el techo, el muro y su celular eran más interesantes por ahora. Salí de la habitación hacia el patio principal donde había dejado a Naga. Me subí en ella y partimos sin demora a la estación de policías donde seguramente está Lin.

Cuando llegué, el policía de la puerta me dijo qué se encontraba en una reunión importante en su oficina. Caminé a lo largo de los fríos, grises y aburridos pasillos de ese lugar hasta la oficina de la jefa de policías. Toqué la puerta y no hubo respuesta, toqué de nuevo y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Dije que nadie me molestara! — su cara cambió cuando reconoció que era yo.

— Pasa, esto es 'Avatar matter'. El presidente Raiko está muy preocupado con este asunto. — Caminé y podía observar al presidente en la proyección mediante videoconferencia.

— Avatar Korra, es muy conveniente su llegada. Justamente hablaba con la jefa Beifong sobre las acciones a tomar con este asunto de los maestros tierra. Es imperativo detener su ataque pero también lo es no ceder ante sus demandas que seguramente solo traerán más problemas.

— Así es. Necesito hablar con sus seguidores que se encuentran en custodia y partiendo de eso, tomar acciones.

— Ya los he interrogado desde sus arrestos y no han dicho algo que nos hubiese alertado de este ataque. No tenemos forma de saber si lo sabían o no. — habló Lin.

— Tal vez. Pero al menos quiero intentarlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que al menos puedo conseguir en donde se esconden si los presiono los suficiente.

— Inteligencia nos ha informado que siguieron a un grupo a las afueras de la ciudad, en las montañas, quizás ahí es donde se esconden, pero hay que intentar confirmarlo con los idiotas que tenemos en custodia. Mientras, Presidente, le recomiendo iniciar con brigadas de patrulleo en la ciudad y un toque de queda para evitar incidentes nocturnos.

— Excelente, infórmenme de cualquier avance y acción a tomar.

Así se desconectó de la videoconferencia y solo quedamos Lin y yo.

— vamos, niña. Tenemos cosas que hacer y entre más pronto terminemos mejor.

Caminamos hacia el área donde se encuentran las celdas y pidió que llevaran a la sala de interrogación a los 4 sujetos por separado.

— Oh, olvide llamar a Asami.

— Yo igual debo hacer una llamada. Tenía un compromiso para el almuerzo. No te demores.

—¿A caso la jefa de policías tenía una cita con alguien especial? — sonreí burlonamente.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia… — Sus mejillas se pintaron carmín.

— Oh si, si debe ser alguien especial si no me quieres decir, vamos Lin, nos conocemos de años.

— Es solo Kya, habíamos quedado para comer. No es una cita, es solo una reunión de reconexión, teníamos mucho tiempo sin salir juntas.

—De acuerdo… si tu lo dices… pero tus mejillas dicen otras cosas.

— ¿No tenias que llamar a Sato? — Su tono era molesto, como es usual.

— Oh si, si… te veo en la sala, casanova.

Sin más hui de ahí antes de que me atrapara y me encerrara de por vida en la cárcel. Una vez segura llamé a Sami.

— Hey, vamos a interrogar a los maestros tierra que están en custodia, podría tomar un rato. ¿Como va todo por alla?

— Bien, todo tranquilo. Tenzin y yo estamos organizando los equipos de vigilancia aérea y los que se irían contigo en caso de ser necesario. Les llame a Mako y Bolin y los tres acordamos que iremos contigo. — Sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Suspire en resignación.

—Bien, te veo pronto guapa.

—Hasta luego, Ko.

Sin más regresé a la sala de interrogatorios, Lin ya estaba con el primero de ellos. Empezamos a preguntar de todas las maneras posibles donde estaba su guarida pero alegaba no saber nada. Pasamos al siguiente y lo mismo hasta el tercero, confirmó que se encontraba en las montañas pero no había ido nunca así que no sabía entrar. El cuarto una vez que le prometimos ayuda legal, hablo lo mismo que el tercero. Como no era información nueva le presionamos para que nos dijera más y funcionó, nos dijo que Hundun y el viejo nunca se encontraban en el mismo lugar pero que tenían una relación como si fuesen hermanos, nadie los había visto juntos pero escuchaban las discusiones sobre el plan de acción para el ritual del agrandamiento solar. Dijo que una vez escuchó que decían de la señorita Sato que no era a ella quien buscaban sino al avatar Korra. El plan era llevarse al avatar pero al no estar y solo estar ella, consideraron que iría a buscarla. Después de 5 horas de interrogatorio, la trasnochada empezaba a cobrar factura. Sentía mi cuerpo como gelatina por lo que Lin me mandó a casa. Llegué al templo del aire donde estaba Asami y volvimos a nuestro apartamento en su auto, me encargué de la seguridad antes de dormir hasta que mi cuerpo lo pidiera.

* * *

Después de 12 horas continuas de dormir eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana y mi cuerpo se sentía renovado. El sol aun no tenía intención de salir pero desperté por el sonido de mi móvil. Estiré la mano hasta mi buró y noté que era Lin.

— Korra, necesito que vengas en este momento a la estación. Asesinaron a nuestros testigos. — mis ojos se abrieron y terminé de despertar.

— Voy en camino. — me levanté de golpe y me metí a la ducha rápidamente. Cinco minutos después ya estaba lista para irme. Tomé mi planeador, escribí una nota en un postick diciéndole donde estaría y que prepara todo para un viaje a la republica del reino tierra y lo pegué en la puerta de Asami. Abrí la ventana y salté. Sentía el aire golpearme en la cara mientras caia hasta que abrí el planeador. Después de 15 minutos, llegué al lugar. Mis ojos no daban crédito, los 4 hombres muertos en sus celdas y con mensajes para la policía. "Les espera lo mismo hasta que el avatar se entregue a nosotros" decían los 4 mensajes en cada celda. Los cuerpos tenían signos de tortura y había sangre en todos lados, el equipo de investigación tomaba fotos para la evidencia.

— ¿Cómo es que nadie escuchó nada de esto? — pregunté a Lin, quien solo tenía cara de pocos amigos como es usual.

— No lo sé, los guardias dicen que debió haber sucedido hace poco pues dieron su ultimo rondín a las 4 am y todo estaba normal. — su voz era cortante y seria, definitivamente esto es un problema.

— Iré a las montañas y necesito un equipo, no quiero llevar a los chicos pues los necesito para mas tarde. También iremos a buscar el templo de nuevo, espero que la cercanía del agrandamiento solar lo revele.

— De acuerdo, armaré un para que vayas con ellos a las montañas, no sabemos cuántos maestros tierra hayan pero te daré un grupo considerable de policías maestros metal y tierra.

— Gracias Lin, me gustaría que vinieras. Necesitaré toda la ayuda posible en las montañas

— Primero necesito arreglar este desastre. Despues podría ir. Dos horas y soy libre.

— Perfecto. Mientras volveré a ver que hizo Asami con mi encargo.

Camino a casa iba pensando todo lo que habían dicho el maestro tierra de Hundun y el viejo. "Parecía que tenían una relación como si fueran hermanos…" "nunca nadie los había visto juntos pero si escuchaban sus discusiones" se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Iba por el parque avatar cuando me detuve y me senté en el pasto bajo un árbol. La brisa era fresca y el sol ya estaba completamente expuesto. Cerré los ojos y empecé a meditar hasta que estuve en el mundo espiritual. Todo era morado y rosado, se veía como si estuviese amaneciendo o anocheciendo. Me concentré más hasta llegar al árbol del tiempo. Veía todo pero necesitaba 'ver mas allá de lo evidente' citando a cierta caricatura por lo que me senté en posición del loto con los ojos cerrados para sentir todo a mi alrededor, durante lo que se sintió como unos minutos sentía fluir la energía de Raava en mí. Me sentía llena de vida y poder. De pronto todo se volvió como un sueño. No me sentía yo así que abrí los ojos y noté que ya no estaba en el árbol, me encontraba rodeada de árboles y arbustos. Me levanté del suelo para ver bien donde me encontraba y divisé un grupo de hombres que venían en mi dirección muy rápido y muy cerca. Miré mis manos y eran grandes y bruscas, como de hombre por lo que toqué mi cara y noté que tenía una barba. Miré hacia dónde venían los hombre y no me habían visto o al menos eso parecía.

— Avatar Kido — gire por inercia hacia donde había escuchado la voz de otro hombre. — los hombres que vigilaban el campamento de los maestros tierra consiguieron la debilidad del espíritu que los lidera. Al parecer es un maestro tierra o lo fue, no estoy muy seguro de si es humano — dijo con un gesto de confusión el hombre con facciones morenas y ojos aceitunados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes si es humano o no? — le respondí con una voz que no es mía.

— Pues los hombres aseguran que lo han visto transformarse. Dicen que es un espíritu oscuro que robó el cuerpo de su hermano y crecieron como uno solo.

— Crecieron como uno solo? No entiendo que quieres decir con eso, Han.

— Dicen que pelea con su hermano y es más poderoso cuando se transforma. Los hombres aseguran que si logramos separarlo de su hermano, el agrandamiento solar no podrá realizarse.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda?

— Cerca de tres días. El consejo de ancianos del Reino han estudiado una técnica de tierra control que puede ayudarnos a vencerlo. Los pergaminos dicen que así se ha evitado que ese grupo rebelde tome el control del mundo en los rituales pasados. Kido, eres el único que puede evitarlo, nuestro salvación esta en tus manos.

— Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y noté que había vuelto al árbol del tiempo, necesito saber más. Volví a cerrar los ojos y concentrarme de nuevo hasta que otra visión llegó a mí. Esta vez estaba en las montañas, podía escuchar el resoplar del viento entre los árboles. Mire a mi alrededor y noté que detrás de mi habían pequeños grupos de hombres buscando algo.

— Kido, creo que este es un buen sitio para guardar los pergaminos. Nadie sospecharía que los escondimos en las montañas. El castillo del rey sería un lugar demasiado evidente si alguien quisiera robarlas.

— Después de esta batalla, lo mejor es esconderlas. Nunca sabemos lo que pueda pasar después. — sonreí a aquel hombre, Han, que seguro era un buen amigo. — con tierra y fuego control hice una especie de caja con el símbolo de Raava y la hundí en la montaña. Una vez terminado el escondite, colapsé la cueva para asegurarme que nadie pudiese entrar.

— Bien hecho, amigo. Es hora de ir a casa. Necesitamos un descanso.

— Si… — sonreí. Mire alrededor y reconocí el lugar de inmediato, son las montañas del otro lado del templo Shen Oyou. Abrí los ojos y regresé al árbol del tiempo, después volví al parque avatar.

— Debo volver con Lin. — miré el móvil y ya eran más de las 8 así que corrí hasta la estación que apenas estaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

Al llegar Lin estaba en su oficina. Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta ésta se abrió revelando a Kya, la hermana de Tenzin, quien sonreía a la jefa de policía hasta que notó mi presencia.

— Hola, Ko. Cuida de Lin o te la verás conmigo — me limité a sonreír y ella me lanzó un guiño, así que entendí el mensaje. Salió de la oficina y yo entré. Mi sospecha se confirmó una vez que vi a Lin.

— Al parecer no soy la única que se acaba de conseguir una novia eh…

— Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas. El equipo está listo para partir cuando lo necesites. — Lin tenía cara de persona constipada.

— Oh, vamos Lin-Lin, es bonito estar enamorada. — no podía ocultar mi tono burlón.

— ¿No tienes que salvar el mundo o algo asi? — y ella no podía ocultar su tono molesto

— Si, por cierto, tuve una visita fugaz al mundo espiritual y creo que tenemos una pista nueva. Al parecer Hundun no es humano y su hermano vive en el o algo así y los ancianos del antiguo Reino Tierra tenían unos pergaminos con técnicas que fueron vitales para encerrar a Hundun hasta ahora. Lo malo es que están perdidas en algún lugar de las montañas a las afueras del Templo Shen Oyou. Esta noche después de volver de investigar el escondite de los maestros tierra en la ciudad, partiré con los chicos y Asami de nuevo para alla. Tenemos menos de dos semanas para encontrarlos y aprender esas técnicas. Necesitaremos a tus mejores maestros tierra para enseñarles esas técnicas.

— De acuerdo, y ahora largo. — solté una ligera risita.

— Lin… me alegro mucho por ustedes.

— Gracias, ahora largo. — y así es como se confirmé mi teoría. Salí de la oficina de Lin y el grupo de hombres y mujeres estaban listos para partir. Pasamos al muelle de paso hacia las montañas por Naga y partimos en 5 vehículos todo de la policía hacia las montañas con un destino incierto. Fueron cerca de dos hora para llegar donde según la información estaban escondidos los maestros. Para nuestra sorpresa si había un campamento pero estaba vacío.

— ¡MALDICION! Sabían que vendríamos, pero ¡¿Cómo?!

— Avatar Korra, parece que acaban de irse, no deben estar lejos. Hay unos túneles dentro de la montaña, podríamos seguirlos. — Dijo uno de los oficiales.

— No, podría ser peligroso. Mejor hay revisar lo que hay aquí. — el oficial asintió y empezaron a recolectar evidencia de lo que hubiese quedado abandonado. Pero nada parecía ser de utilidad. Dos horas más tarde, terminamos, guardamos todo y volvimos pero algo se sentía raro. Durante los primeros 40 minutos tenía la sensación de que alguien nos vigilaba pero nadie había notado nada fuera de lo usual, hasta que el ataque tuvo lugar. Rocas y puas de todos lados. Naga empezó a esquivar y con roca cree un escudo frente a ella para evitar que la atacara. La batalla tuvo lugar en el bosque. Después de tortuosos minutos logramos salir ilesos del ataque, logrando detener al pequeño grupo de maestros que nos habían emboscado. A los que lanzaban puas, los enrollaron con metal y los llevaban en custodia permanente para evitar que escaparan. Fuera de unos cuantos heridos, todos salimos sanos y salvos. Llegamos a la ciudad y entregamos la evidencia a Lin. El dia había pasado de soleado a lluvioso en las horas que estuvimos fuera. Saque mi móvil para revisar la hora y noté que la pantalla estaba quebrada aunque aún se podía observar, la sensibilidad había desaparecido por completo. "Excelso…" pensé.

— Vamos amiga, Sami debe estar en la oficina, pero antes de ir a verla, debería limpiarme. — llegamos al edificio y nos metimos al estacionamiento. — Espera aquí unos minutos, no rompas nada.

Subí al apartamento y tomé un baño rápido, tenía un par de golpes en el costado del torso, justo a la altura de las inserciones del musculo serrato anterior o mayor y la parte superior de la pierna, nada de gravedad. Terminé de bañarme y me quede en jeans y top. Después de unos minutos, noté que el moretón del costado se hacía más grande "Mmmm… ya no me está gustando, esperare unos minutos más" salí a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pues no había desayunado nada cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

— Ko… vi a Naga en el estaciona…. ¡Demonios, Korra! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! — Asami veía espantada el moretón que ya tenía un tamaño considerable.

— No es nada, un grupo de maestros tierra nos emboscó y…

— ¿No es nada? Esa cosa tiene el tamaño de un melón, deberías ir al hospital.

— Soy sanadora, ¿recuerdas? — reí nerviosamente por su preocupación — Además no me duele.

Se acercó a mí y tocó el moretón. Di un grito tan fuerte que no me sorprendería que Naga entrara en cualquier momento.

— Muy bien doctora es hora de ir al hospital…

— Pero Sa…

— Si no te curas tú, te llevo y lo haré y no te gustará.

— Bieeeen… necesito agua. Iré por ella.

— No, recuéstate y yo te la traigo.

— La posición adecuada seria Fowler. — sonreí mientras me sentaba sobre el sillón esperando que no supiera lo que acaba.

— Está bien, decúbito supino, lateral, prono, semiprono, trendelemburg, fowler, la que tu quieras pero acomódate. — y la sanadora se enamoró más de la ingeniero. — ten el agua, eso no se ve nada bien.

— Solo es un golpe… por cierto, ¿ya está lista la nave para salir esta noche? Tenemos nuevas pistas que nos pueden ayudar mucho. — tomé el agua y cuando empezó a brillar la pasé por el moretón. Sentía que solo era un moretón travieso, nada de gravedad. Después de unos minutos más, el moretón se fue volviendo más morado pero indoloro. Con unas cuantas sesiones más, habrá desaparecido por completo. — Sami…

—eh? Si, si. — dijo en automático y su cara estaba perdida en el moretón. — lo siento, es solo que tu torso es…tá esculpido.

Mi sonrisa creció y me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Te gusta? No es algo que no hayas visto antes.

— Mmm… si lo sé pero ahora es distinto. — su rostro era rojo carmín. Amaba verla asi, Asami siempre ha sido muy segura de si misma. Me acerqué a su rostro mirando directamente a sus ojos.

— No respondiste a mi pregunta. — la besé y ella me besó de vuelta.

— Si, me gusta, pero debemos irnos, Naga nos espera y ya debe estar abrumada. Tenemos un viaje en menos de una hora y aun hay que buscar a los chicos. Bolin me dijo que invitó a Opal Beifong. Parece que están saliendo. — sonreí de nuevo y camine a mi habitación y me puse una blusa de algodón y tome la maleta con todo lo necesario para un viaje de unos días. No deberíamos tardar más de tres.

— Lista, vámonos. — la tomé de la cintura y la acerque a mí para besarla de nuevo, no me cansaré de hacerlo nunca.

Después de cuarenta minutos todos estábamos a bordo de la nave y listos para partir.

— Let's do it! — levanté mi puño y Bolin me secundó.

— demasiado azúcar para ustedes dos, vayan a distraerse. — dijo Mako con una sonrisa porque aunque él no lo admitiera, se sentía entusiasmado por esta aventura.

— Chicos, Korra y yo quisiéramos decirles algo. — Sami tomó mi mano y habló de nuevo. — Estamos saliendo, oficialmente.

Bolin empezó a gritar como loco y corrió a abrazarnos.

— Me alegro mucho por ustedes! Korra no dejaba de hablar lo mal que le caia Kuvira cada vez que te veía con ella…

— Boliin… eso es entre nosotros — le lancé una mirada incomoda y solo rió

— Es broma…

— Las quiero chicas… — habló el detective. — solo quiero que sean felices.

— awww… ¡abrazo grupal! — Bolin nos rodeó a todos, incluyendo a Opal.

— Bueno — comenzó tímidamente Opal a hablar — yo aunque a penas las conozco, me alegro por ustedes y mucha suerte con su relación.

— Gracias, veras que en un par de horas, te sentirás como en familia. Además es un largo camino a donde nos dirigimos, tendremos tiempo de conocernos. — comenté mientras Asami sonreía a mi lado. Sin duda, lo que viniera, juntos lo venceremos.


End file.
